Heaven Fear Me
by redashrose
Summary: Golden and her sister Jade have been living with their cousin Sookie for a few weeks now. Unfortunatly, they have to move again soon because they've been on the run. So to avoid that they agree to a favor for Eric... Godric/OC possible Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic so I really hope everyone likes it. I even got something special for this one. You see everyone, when it comes to "lemons" I am…a weenie, yup there's just no other way to put it lol. So I'm getting some much needed help. All the really juicy stuff will be provided by the one, the only, your biggest idol and my better and awesomer half *long drum roll* DanaIsis! I got really excited when she agreed to help me. So please review and tell us if we make a good team**

**-J**

"Mommy," I started off quietly. Questioning my mother as I looked at her fearful demeanor. "What are you afraid of?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" she smiled falsely, trying to hide what I already knew. "I don't fear anything Golden."

"I can tell that you're scared of something," I said, this immense sadness coming over me. "What is it?

"I'm fine love," she tried to assure me. "Trust me, I'm fine."

I could immediately tell she was lying. For my heart beat quicker; detecting that she had a fear of something.

Before I could even register what was even happening as I heard windows smashing, glass blowing inwards, I could hear the screams emitting from the room of my older sister, Jade.

"Hide Golden!" my mother demanded before running towards Jade's room.

"Mommy!" I screamed as she left me alone.

"Golden!" was the last thing I heard before waking up.

I sat up in bed, sweat sticking my hair to my forehead as I breathed heavily.

"Are you alright sis, you looked like you were having a really bad nightmare," Jade asked as she came into my room, brushing my hair out of my face with her hand.

I tried to focus on my surroundings as I looked all over, I was sleeping in the only available bedroom in the house; Gran's room. I willed myself to calm down; I haven't had that dream in a years and I was clueless as to what could've triggered it.

"I'm fine," I said hoarsely, my throat feeling surprisingly dry. "Thanks for coming in here Jade."

"That's not the only reason," Jade said hesitantly as she stroked my sweat covered back.

I finally looked up at my sister. I could tell she was nervous about something as she went to stroke her pale blonde hair. Something she always did when she was nervous.

"What is it" I asked her, myself growing more and more anxious to find out what was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"Sookie needs our help," she finally revealed. "She got into some problems at Fangtasia."

"Bill isn't with her?" I said immediately hopping out of the bed, going to grab a sweater from my closet as I listened to my sister.

"Well he is, but still I've gotta hurry up and get there" she said rising from her seated position in the bed. "If you don't want to come I'll understand."

"That's our cousin," I said looking at her as I slipped on my shoes. "Of course I'm coming. Plus I need a distraction from that…nightmare."

I was worrying about Sookie, it always seemed that no matter that she had a vampire boyfriend that could protect her from anything, and she always found a way to get herself into some kind of trouble. It didn't make sense that this girl got hurt more than the Highlander.

We jumped into our car, without thinking about changing and drove past legal limits to Fangtasia. I was really glad that Fangtasia wasn't open right now though, I would have never been able to get in with my clothes and on top of that I was underage. Fortunately, the club wasn't open and we knew the owner. Unfortunately, he was one of the biggest douche bags I had ever met. I didn't trust this guy at all, hell I didn't trust vampires period. There wasn't one vampire I had met that I trusted, save for Bill Compton, he had done so much for my cousin and her friends and family in the short time he's known her. But when it came to Eric Northman, he was the complete opposite. And if he was the reason behind Sookie's misfortunate event than I would do something about—Jade didn't have it in her to use her abilities against someone as powerful as him

Parking right in front of Fangtasia, we ran into the building without a second thought. Fangtasia was much less terrifying without its usual clientele. It didn't take us long to find Sookie, she was standing with her backs to us talking to Bill. I couldn't be sure but from the back it looked like she was wearing a Fangtasia T-shirt.

"Sookie," Jade exclaimed as she made her was to the small blond girl. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath. "Thank goodness Bill's here with you."

"Jade I'm glad you're here," Bill spoke up as he stood closer to Sookie.

"Yeah, me too. But why did you bring someone as young and defenseless as Golden here, she could get hurt," Sookie said concerned as to why I was here.

I would have laughed in her face, but I knew she was only saying that because she loved me like a younger sister. She was unaware that I had any special abilities or that I was more dangerous to vampires than Jade was; only Jade knew about my abilities. It wasn't that I didn't trust Sookie with my ability, I would with my life. It was just that my ability is just too dangerous; I wish I had a simpler power, like Jade's telekinesis or Sookie's mind reading. There was no reason for me to inform Sookie of my power since I was never going to use it again—unless I had no choice.

"I can take care of myself" I said, assumingly to her. "Are you ok? What's been going on? We haven't seen you in days Sookie."

"I'm fine," she said with that country accent of hers, looking back at me and Jade with a pang of hurt in her eyes."It's Lafayette that's in trouble; and Eric is behind all of it."

"Eric hurt Lafayette?" Jade asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Why are you so shocked?" I said bitterly. "The guy's never done anything that wasn't 99.99% selfish since the day we were forced to lay eyes on him."

"What exactly did you see in that basement Sookie?" Bill said, on edge at what was going to come out of Sookie's mouth.

"I believe you're referring to the human in my basement." We turned to find Eric walking towards us. "The human was trading sexual services with a vampire, in order to sell his blood, which, as you all know, is a grave offense."

"His name is Lafayette, and you should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him!" She hissed at him, before giving him a hard slap across the face.

"Sookie!" Bill said warningly, knowing that hitting Eric was something that could get her in a lot of trouble.

Of course the son of a bitch vampire barely reacted, hell he practically laughed. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He said looking down, his 6'5 frame towering over her. "And may I add that color and those pajamas suit you two _very_ well." He said to me and Jade suggestively, and very sarcastically.

He didn't make me feel any less humiliated for showing up in pink bunny pajamas. Of course my tank top and shorts clad sister was turning redder than a tomato. Sookie on the other hand didn't take the complement very well.

"Go to hell," she hissed at him, defending me and Jade.

"Sookie," Bill said demandingly, placing his hands on sookie's shoulders. "Enough."

"Oh it's not nearly enough," Sookie retored to Bill, all the while looking at Eric with a menacing look on her face. "They've tortured him, bitten him, shot him, and not to mention they kept him in his own filth for weeks."

Apparently I had underestimated the gravity of the situation.

"You kept him in his own waste?" I said completely disgusted at that fact. "Eric, that's…"

"Other vampires would have done far worse and you know it" Eric said without any sign of remorse.

"Let him out," Jade said stepping up. "Let him out now Eric."

"He's going to do it or I'm going to call the police," Sookie threatened, stepping out of Bill's protective grasp.

Things went from bad to worse right after that statement.

Eric's fangs shot out faster than I could blink; one second he was a safe distance away and the next he was up in her face. "I do not respond well to threats." He said a deadly look in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"All right you two that's enough," Jade said stepping closer to Eric and Sookie. "Do you hear me Eric? Enough!" she yelled finally standing between the two. "I don't care what it takes Eric, you are going to fix this and you're going to fix it now." 

Eric knew perfectly well that my sister could throw him against the wall before he could blink so he backed off slightly.

"Perhaps we could come to some sort of…arrangement," Eric's smile showing off his deadly fangs." I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. "Please follow me to my office ladies."

This wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. If I did Godric wouldn't have made me cry by dying (I hate him for making me love him than dying)! I do own Jade and Golden and my friend DanaIsis owns all the juicy stuff that will happen lol.**

-Redashrose

I knew that Eric was a trouble making ass but this was just going overboard. "You want all three of us going to Dallas?" I asked in disbelief.

I couldn't help but worry; why would Eric want me to go too? It's not like he knew of my abilities right? There was also no way Bill would approve of Sookie going to Dallas—and an even less chance that my sister will approve of _me_ going.

"We'll go," Jade and Sookie said at the same time, not even letting me gat a word in edgewise.

"What?" I asked, shocked that they both had up and agreed without us talking about it together.

"No you are not," Bill said with no room for argument. "You nearly died last night and Golden would be defenseless if something were to happen. We are _not_ going to Dallas, Sookie."

Ok, now I know I should be flattered that these people care about me so much, and I guess I can understand how young and defenseless I look. Hell everything about my appearance screamed innocent and vulnerable; I was barely 5'3 and my long, strait mahogany colored hair and dark blue eyes only made me look even more fragile. Jade's 5'6 frame, accompanied with her pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes made her look like someone you didn't wanna piss off—I had always envied that about her.

But I wasn't flattered that Bill was treating the three of us like damsels in distress—apparently neither was Sookie.

"Bill, we can make up our own minds," Sookie said slowly and defensively as she eyed her boyfriend.

"I will pay all of your expenses of course," Eric said, his expression jaded and annoyed. "And yes. I will release your friend."

"And I want five thousand dollars," Sookie demanded cockily, looking Eric in the eye.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Jade nearly whispered nervously into her ear.

"I missed a lot of work and we need a drive way" Sookie said as she turned to us.

"Your human play things are getting overconfident," Eric stated, looking none too pleased with us.

"They will take ten thousand," Bill said, almost smirking. "And I _will_ escort them." 

"I don't think so." Clearly Eric wasn't use to negotiations or not getting his way. "No."

"Yes," Jade retorted in disagreement to Eric's response as she folding her arms across her chest.

"Ten thousand and Bill will come with us or it's a deal breaker," Sookie said smugly, knowing Eric couldn't refuse.

It took Eric less than thirty seconds to agree by calling his little secretary to make the arrangements. It was enough to make all four of us smirk. "You three have surprised me and that's a rare quality—in _breathers_."

I gave a look of dislike as I looked at the smug, blond haired vampire.

Sookie continued on, saying what I was thinking, "you disgust me."

_As if it was the most obvious opinion in the world to have about him—it probably was._

"Perhaps I'll grow on you," he smiled that annoying half smile of his, looking at Sookie from the top of his eyes.

"I'd rather have cancer," she spat at him, practically hissing at the oversized vampire.

"We need to leave immediately," Eric said to Bill as if Sookie hadn't spoken; completely ignoring her comment.

"And so we will," Jade said pleasantly. "But you better understand one thing: my sister and I are only going to look after Sookie—"

"Well that and we need a bit of a change of scenery," I added, half lying.

"So you better not try pulling any crap on us while we're there or so help me God I'll make sure you wish you died when you were suppose to," Jade demanded, her voice dripping with venom "Got it?"

Wow, I didn't know Jade had it in her to threaten Eric; I was under the impression that she might have even had a crush on him. It wasn't like her to threaten him or anybody really.

"Feisty," Eric said with amusement in his voice. "But I assure you all will go accordingly and everything will run smoothly."

"Well for your sake I hope so," my sister said with false sweetness.

"I will make the travel arrangements," Bill said before Eric could rebut. "But I will need your credit card number."

"Of course," Eric stated. "If there's anything else you three will need to know I will make sure you're updated on the plans."

Sookie nodded and we left.

"Varför har ni överens om att låta oss gå?"**(1)** I asked Jade in Swedish so Bill and Sookie wouldn't understand.

"Jag hade till, VI har varit i Louisiana alltför länge,"**(2)** Jade replied, looking straight ahead.

I sighed, "hur länge kommer vi att behöva hålla ser över våra axlar Jade?"**(3)** I asked, tired from tonights events, absolutely drained and ready to go back to sleep. 

"Till dess att sådan matriser, mest sannolika,"**(4)** Jade admitted through her teeth.

"Have I ever told you two how _annoying_ it is when you speak Swedish in front of me?" Sookie stated more annoyingly than asked.

"It's not our fault that our mother learned the language and yours didn't," I stated with a shrug.

"Where did she even learn that language?" Sookie asked.

"We don't know," Jade lied as we neared the cars. "A friend probably."

We each got into our own respectable cars, and drove home. "This will be a good thing. It gives us the chance to go somewhere new—"

"Again," I muttered under my breath.

"See a new state—"

"For the fiftieth time," I said annoyed.

"Well Golden, it's not like you were complaining when we where escaping _his_ grasp now were you?" Jade said, clearly getting angry.

"I'm sorry," I let out a breath. "It's just that I'm tired of running. I'm sick of making new friends just so I can say goodbye to them a few weeks later. And I'm defiantly not happy with the fact that the only reason we're doing this is because I have a power that I don't want."

"I know," Jade said sympathetically. "But it _will_ _be_ alright Golden. Just try to look at this as a new experience. We will go back to Louisiana as soon as it's over."

"Promise?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked over at her in the driver's seat.

"Promise, and who knows? Maybe you'll even meet a guy there," she said hopeful to cheer me up.

I scoffed "Yeah, like _that's_ ever going to happen."

**Translations**

**(1)** Why did you agree to let us go?

**(2)** I had to; we've been in Louisiana too long.

**(3)** How long are we going to have to keep looking over our shoulder Jade?

**(4) **Until that bastard dies, most likely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope everyone liked the first two chapters and I hope you like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood, blah, blah, blah. Alan Ball & Charlaine Harris do—not me-unfortunately. Blah, blah, and more blah. **

**-Redashrose**

Mental note: Agreeing to help Eric Northman with _anything_ is a very dangerous and bad idea—not to mention unhealthy. I know we should have known before we agreed to go on this little Texan adventure, but this started before that; when we told Tara why we were going on our Texas adventure. Before leaving, Tara went to our house so we could celebrate her birthday before we left.

"_Happy birthday," the three of us cheered in unison. _

_We were in the living room. We still hadn't told her why we were leaving, or how Lafayette went missing, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Sookie can give her the news if she doesn't already know. And knowing Sookie, Tara was still clueless._

"_When we get back we're going to have to celebrate properly," Sookie said sweetly._

"_Yeah, we can shop and treat you to dinner or something," I said, trying to sound cheerful so no one would notice how nervous I was._

_We were going to be on a plane soon and I was kind of freaking out about it. We haven't been told much about why we're going or what we're doing; just that some vampire, named Godric, had gone missing and we have to find him—this was bad because vampires are hard to catch and if these people could capture a vampire I could only imagine how dangerous they would be to everyone else._

_I couldn't voice this worry because it would scare Jade and I didn't want to tell her anything because than she would just make us move again. Selfishly, I'd rather take the going to Texas risk. Honestly, I couldn't stand it anymore. The moving, the hiding, always looking over our shoulders—it was hell. I was happy here with our cousins. Louisiana was heaven on earth for a girl like me; it was a good place to hide, and with the vampires around you could never be too weird. My sister and I fit right in._

"_Sounds great girls….so why'd y'all pick Dallas?" Tara asked, her voice barley containing a burning curiosity._

_Uh oh, I really was hoping to avoid this conversation. I hated confrontation with Tara._

"_I'll get it," I said turning around to answer a phone that wasn't even ringing._

"_Hold it!" Tara said, grabbing my arm. "Why Dallas?" she asked again, suddenly suspicious._

"_Are you kidding?" Jade asked in disbelief, clearly she thought Tara knew why already knew why._

"_We're doing this to save your cousin" Sookie stated._

"_Lafayette?" Tara asked, puzzled written clearly on her face._

"_Coming Jason," I whirled around and started sprinting off when Jade grabbed my shirt and pulled me back._

_She gave me this look that said "__If I have to be here for this, so do you. __"Jason isn't here Golden."_

"_What do you three know that I don't?" Tara asked me, knowing that in my awkward state I couldn't lie._

"_Well, I don't exactly know how to put this but…" I said nervously, playing with the bottom of my shirt._

"_Lafayette got locked up in a vampire dungeon, so we agreed to help some other vampires to get him out." Jade blurted out before I could say anything delicately._

"_Jade" I hissed._

"_Well she was going to find out sooner or later, you might as well just give it to her straight." she said defensively._

"_Lafayette was missing because he was locked up in some vampire dungeon?" Tara repeated in a state of shock._

"_Sort of," Sookie whispered._

"_I gotta go," Tara muttered before rushing to the door._

"_Way to go Jade," I said accusingly._

"_It wasn't my fault!" she nearly yelled._

"_Yes it was," Sookie and I said at the same time, my voice emitting accusation and Sookie's annoyance._

So that's how we ended up on a plane—annoyed and not talking to each other. I blame Eric; he put _us_ in this situation when he put _Lafayette_ in that dungeon. I couldn't even enjoy the luxuries that came with sitting in first class. _Stupid Eric, stupid plane, stupid Dallas, Texas._

I sighed. I really wanted to make this trip work and I knew the three of us had to work together to get this Godric guy out. "Jade, Sookie, can we not fight about this? Tara finding this out isn't our fault" I stated.

Jade unfolded her arms, "she's right—it's Eric's."

"Now you're in my head," I muttered.

"You're right. Let's just try to get through this trip so we can get back home," Sookie smiled.

We nodded. Feeling relieved I sat back in my seat. Stackhouse's are stubborn…we're never first to apologize or admit we're wrong—so blaming Eric was the perfect way to forgive and forget in my opinion.

"The plane's landing," we heard upfront.

I was getting jittery all of a sudden as we prepared for getting off the plane. Sookie wore a white top, with a yellow skirt, and matching sweater; she put her hair in a bun in the middle of her head as well as putting on some lip gloss. Jade just wore a white spaghetti strapped top, with dark wash jeans, and black flats, her hair was down. I had an even simpler approach; I threw a plain, white, dress over my head and kept my hair in half a ponytail.

"Ready to knock them dead ladies?" Jade asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ready," I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Ready," Sookie said perkily.

We opened the plane door to see a bald guy by a limousine with a Compton sign. I had a lot of negative opinions about Eric, but one thing was for sure: he sure knew how to ride in style.

"Compton party," he called.

"That's us!" Sookie called as we rushed down the stairs, happy to be off the plane.

We were so wrapped up in our joy of being back on solid ground, that we didn't notice the look in the driver's eyes until it was almost too late.

Suddenly Sookie grasped, obviously reading his mind, and the driver got a hold of her.

"Sookie" I shrieked, leaping forward to grab him.

I started prying his hands of her when Jade used her telekinesis to send him flying. Bill grabbed him before he hit the ground and put him in a choking grip so he couldn't escape. I could see the look on his face. Even though I knew Bill wouldn't hurt him, he didn't like the fact that this guy could have put us in danger. Jessica followed us into the limo where Bill mind tricked him as soon as we got in. The idiot stopped struggling as soon as Bill set eyes on him. It just proves my theory: simple minded people are a lot easier to manipulate and mind trick than smart people.

"Tell me your name," Bill demanded the man quietly.

"Leon," he stated in a trance.

"Alright Leon, no one is going to hurt you," Bill assured him softly.

"No matter how much we want to," I muttered softly, peeved.

"Shh," Jade put her finger over her mouth with a small smile.

Bill smiled before turning to Jessica, "would you like to try?" he asked the red-haired teenager.

"Yeah," she whispered excitedly.

"Move in close so you can catch his gaze," Bill said quietly, his voice mesmerizing.

Jessica leaned closer anxiously, trying not to look too excited. "Now let everything go; let yourself be dead," Bill told her.

I could feel the three of us lean to the side synchronously to get a better look. My gaze held a clear curiosity as I watched.

"Feel it?" Bill asked, as Jessica nodded in response. "You are empty, a vacuum. Now you can pull his mind into yours."

"Everything's gonna be ok, there's nothing to fear," Jessica said, her voice assuring as she kept his gaze.

It was Jessica's first time and she was already mesmerizing him like a pro. I was happy for her, but I couldn't help but think it couldn't have been too hard; considering this was a guy stupid enough to try capturing us in the first place.

Bill moved back to sit between me and Sookie. "You are very sweet with her," Sookie stated softly.

"Sookie, he was sent to abduct the three of you; which means someone knew you three were coming," Bill said anxiously.

"Who do you think is behind it, vampires?" Sookie asked.

Bill shook his head, "no, too sloppy."

"Tell me about it," I muttered softly. "What kind of idiot sends _one_ man after _three_ women—traveling with _two_ vampires no less." clearly I felt discriminated against.

"Maybe that church," Bill suggested.

"Bill, they may be crazy but they're still a church, they're not gonna kidnap _anybody,_" Sookie said matter of factly.

"This coming from the girl who thought Lafayette was too innocent to sell vampire blood," Jade muttering so everyone could hear her.

"Sookie," Bill said before she could rebut. "Churches have done much, much worse throughout history." he said, agreeing with Jade.

Stupid, sloppy, and dangerous was a deadly combination. If this church was behind all of this than we could be in a lot of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness, I sprained my foot and right before spring break too! So I've been a little busy recovering. It didn't help that I'm not use to med's, sprains or physical pain but I'm much better now. I'm almost healed and ready to publish! I had a few problems with this chapter but it's finally ok enough to publish lol. I hope everyone likes it **

**Downbelowgirl: I know huh lol and thanks for being my first review I hope you like this chapter **

**Kykyxstandler: Thanks! I hope you think this chapter's amazing too**

**BubblesScream-jahm4: Thanks, sorry for the wait**

Checking into the vampire friendly hotel was the highlight of the night. Jessica had glamoured the idiot into yelling out stupid crap in front of everybody, it was hilarious. Things kind of went downhill after that. The rooms were great, but we met another mind reader there. Sookie had to chase after the poor guy like a dog going after the mail man to bite his ass. After that Bill had to call us into the next room to try to convince us to go back to Bon Temps. We weren't going for that, we made Eric a promise, and unlike other people we kept our promises.

Then there was Isabel, Godric's protégée. I liked her well enough, but I got bad vibes from her human Hugo. He had this look in his eye that I didn't trust. "Jag kan inte lita på honom" **(1) **I stated to my sister.

"Varför, vad är hans värsta frukta?"**(2) **She asked, growing suspicious.

"Jag vet inte, jag har inte sett—det är bara en känsla"** (3)** I said, hating the way Hugo smiled at us.

"Isabel skulle inte skicka någon hon gjorde inte lita till rädda henne sheriff" **(4)** Jade stated, matter- of fact.

"Har du någonsin hört att älska var blind?" **(5)** I nearly hissed in nervousness.

"Jag tror inte vi behöver oroa oss över honom" **(6)** she said sternly, sounding like a mother scolding her child.

"Jag gillar inte hur han ser på oss" **(7)** I shifted in my seat nervously.

"Golden, låt det gå" **(8)** my sister demanded.

"Swedish?" Isabel stated more so than asked. "Our Sheriff spoke Swedish."

"Isn't it the worst?" Sookie replied to Isabel.

"Only when one does not know the language," Isabel agreed.

"Why do you want to help us?" Bill asked to change the subject.

"Because Godric is _my_ sheriff, _not_ yours" Isabel retorted, nearly hissing at Bill.

"I think it's a great idea," Jade said.

"I don't," I muttered under my breath.

"Why?" Bill asked. "Sookie would be safer with Hugo, and Jade will keep watch outside with Eric in case there's stress—"

"While I wait at the hotel like a good little girl," I folded my arms across my chest and crossed my legs in frustration.

"It's what's best for everyone Golden," Sookie stated soothingly. "We can't be worried about you at a place like that—"

"But _I_ can be worried about you in a place like that?" I asked bitterly. "At least I can throw a punch," I said out of spite.

Sookie didn't know it but she was a lot more defenseless than I was. I didn't want her infiltrating a place—sleuth strong enough to kidnap a vampire sheriff—with someone I didn't trust. I was jittery and nervous, I was more than sure that it clearly showed.

"Everything's going to be fine Golden," Jade assured me, coming up to rub my back.

"Of course it will be," Sookie added to Jade's attempt.

This will be the reason why my trip to Dallas will be hell. My sister is going to look out with a sadistic sheriff while my cousin is going inside the psychopathic church with a man I didn't trust.

The next night Sookie was getting ready to leave and I wasn't worried any more.

"Are you really ok with waiting here Golden?" my sister asked suspiciously.

I hadn't said a word of my distrust of Hugo since that meeting, even when Sookie told Stan and Isabel her plan. This made my sister suspicious because she knew I was stubborn and would never give up without a fight. She was right; I had no intention of giving up this fight. "Of course I'm ok," I said with a sigh.

"Really?" my sister asked, still unconvinced, she knew me well.

"Really Jade, I'm fine," I said, putting on a show. "I know I'm young and I don't have powers like you do, so I can't watch your back all the time. If I go I'll put all of us in danger by being a distraction and then we might not be able to keep our promise to Eric." I said with insight and innocence.

"That's right," Sookie agreed. "So you'll stay here and wait for us?"

"Yes, I'll be nervous the whole time, but waiting patiently is the best I can do for now," I said with a shrug.

"Good and I don't want you worried about a thing Golden, we'll be fine," Jade assured me with a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm sure you will," I said positively with innocence.

"Are you ready to go Sookie?" Jade asked.

"Of course," Sookie said with a smile.

Sookie and Jade both looked great. Sookie wore a blue button up polka dotted dress with white heels. Her hair was let down in curls that shaped and framed her face. She wore light makeup giving her a fresh, sweet look. All in all, she looked like a blue eyed angel.

My sister on the other hand looked the complete opposite. She wore a white strapped blouse with a leather jacket over it. Her dark wash skinny jeans with black over-the-knee boots helped give her an edgy look. She wore her hair down in spiral curls away from her face. She wore a thick layer of black eyeliner to bring out her icy blue eyes and put on a layer of cherry lip gloss. My sister looked completely bad ass.

"Are you lady's ready?" Eric knocked on the door.

"They're ready," I said nervously.

Eric opened the door and looked at Sookie and my sister the way a cat looks at Tuna and cream—not knowing where to start. "Keep your eyeballs in your head Eric," Jade demanded as she walked passed him.

"Stay safe Golden—if you need anything, Bill's down the hall," Sookie stated.

"Your babysitter's right down the hall while we're gone Golden," Eric smirked, knowing I hated being thrown out of the action.

"While you're off with women you can never have _Eric_" I retorted.

That whipped the smirk right off Eric's face. Jade laughed and Sookie tried hiding back a smile while they left the room. I grinned, my little suspicious grin and laughed as soon as I knew they were all out of hearing range. "If I ever get a normal life I should go into acting," I laughed in near hysterics, I couldn't believe they actually fell for it.

I was _not_ going to sit on my ass when the people I loved were risking their lives. I had a plan; I was going to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun on my own. I was defiantly going to be better at it than Sookie. One, because I didn't have Hugo with me and two, because I had something Sookie didn't have—innocence. I'm not just talking about the type of innocence were I was cursed (according to my sister) with being the only virgin in our trio. No one thought I was capable of hurting a fly let alone a person and they certainly didn't know I was dangerous; I was going to use that to my advantage. I quickly jumped into the shower and used every sweet smelling shampoo and body wash in there. After that I jumped out of the shower and blow dried my hair. Once it was dry I put some voloum into my hair and styled it so my hair looked thicker.

Once I made sure my hair framed my heart shaped face and had that windswept look I worked on my face. I didn't wear any makeup the way my sister did, so I wasn't an expert at it. I did the small stuff and added some color to my cheek, put on some mascara, and put some lip gloss on. I had another white dress I decided to wear; it wasn't as nearly as plain as the first one I wore. It ruffled and fit in all the right places.

After that I put on some white tights and white ballet flats, soon following up with a fake silver cross necklace (a birthday present from Sookie to scare off vampires). I checked myself in the mirror. It was perfect! I would never in a million years play up my innocent and vulnerable look but this was great, I had that whole Botticelli beauty look going.

I was going to use this look to get into the Fellowship of the Sun, find Godric, and make sure my cousin and sister got out without anything bad happening. It couldn't be that hard…right?

**Translations**

**(1)**I don't trust him.

**(2)**Why, what is his worst fear?

**(3)**I don't know, I haven't looked—it's just a feeling.

**(4)**Isobel wouldn't send someone she didn't trust to save her sheriff.

**(5)**Have you ever heard that love was blind?

**(6)**I don't think we need to worry about him.

**(7)**I don't like the way he looks at us.

**(8)**Golden, let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was my favorite chapter to write so far! Golden finally get's to go into that church and show them what she's made of. **

**Kykystandler: Thanks! I knew someone had to do it lol **

**Kurox: Thanks, one chapter coming up**

**Behindthosebluegrayeyes: Thanks for the great review! Who doesn't love Godric ^-^**

**- Redashrose**

I would like to think that it had taken a curtain amount of sleuth and skill to get out of that hotel undetected but then I would be lying. My idiot _babysitter _was sleeping like the dead (no pun intended) in the next room. The clerk up front was too afraid to ask what I was up to since Sookie had scared him off and my idiot sister had left a spare set of car keys in the hotel room. I basically just walked out of there like it was nothing.

It started off to be the most boring spy mission ever.

The church wasn't hard to find, there were men with stakes at the front door. Hopefully getting past these guys wouldn't be a challenge either. I could've put on my best "little girl" face and walked up to them but that wasn't the way I wanted them to see me right now. If I did that they might try taking advantage of me and things would go from bad to worse. I suddenly got a different idea.

"Excuse me, I need some assistance" I said in a neutral tone

"State your name and business" one of the guys said nervously, pointing the stake towards my chest

"I'm not a vampire" I said, sounding insulted and pointing to the cross on my chest "I want to get ride of one"

"What happened?" another guy asked sympathetically, looking at me and seeing some sad little girl, despite my fierce expression

"A vampire killed my parents" I said, trying to sound as though some part of me died inside

"You poor thing" the first guy said, now sympathetic

"I'm sorry for coming here so late and scarring you guys, I just couldn't get here sooner" I said with a shrug, sounding like someone ready to fight

"That's fine, your still in time for the ceremony so why don't you grab a sleeping bag inside and wait" the other guy said soothingly

"Ceremony?" I asked curiously

"Yes, a blood sucking demon has agreed to repent and meet the sun in the morning" he said, his voice dripping with victory and pride

Godric! "Well, won't that be a sight to see" I said, trying not to sound horrified and nauseous

"You might be a little sensitive to such a sight but I promise you don't have to watch if you don't want to" he assured me "Now why don't you go inside, you must be exhausted miss…."

"Golden" I said, wanting them to know my name in case I decide to kick their asses. I didn't like these horrible, judgmental people

"Well Miss. Golden, go inside and reverend Newland can met you in the morning" he said

His ass will be meeting the back end of Eric's foot if we can't get Godric out of there by morning "Thank you" I said, walking towards the church

"No problem" they said as I walked off

"Where's an academy award when you need one?" I muttered under my breath

Getting into the church was easy, now all I had to do was find Godric and Sookie and leave before anyone could find us out.

Easier thought then done. This place is really big for a church and the first few times I tried I hit storage closets and storage for the sacramental wine (I'll have to remember where that is for later). When I finally reached the basement I knew I found my destination because some huge man was guarding a door with silver chains over it.

It was time to take out the big guns.

"Excuse me"

"What, who's there? This is a restricted area!" the man yelled

I walked closer so he could see me. I smiled and tilted my head slightly almost as if to say "come hither" I did this all while hiding my look of disgust

"Well, well, well, what's a girl like you doing down here?"

Seriously, what is with this place? Are all men around here pigs? O well, if they need a shove into the world of strong independent women, I guess it'll have to be my job. "I was looking for a sleeping bag" I said with another seductive smile, not really looking innocent at the moment at all

"I'll help you out sweet pea" he said with a Texas drawl "Just let me get Gus to watch the prisoner and I'll help you out"

"Actually I was hoping…" I said, twirling my hair around my finger around my hair and biting down on my lower lip

"Hoping what?" he asked in a voice that he probably thought was seductive

I clenched my fist and punched him in the face, making him fall back into a shelf with bottles of True Blood. "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do that" I smirked as he lied there unconscious

His friends can find him later, I didn't hit him that hard. I removed the silver chains on the door and stepped inside to find a dark basement. Of course how dark it is hardly matters to a vampire but I had to find the light switch before I fell and broke something. "Godric, if your down there could you tell me where the light switch is?" I asked feeling around for it

Suddenly I found it by the staircase "Never mind" I said, turning the light on

Who ever made this building could have done a lot better designing it. The light switch wasn't close enough to the door and the stairs weren't narrow enough. I walked down to the basement slowly to find a prison like cell in the basement (can't say you find that in a church very often).

"Godric?" I asked hesitantly

I walked towards the cell to find someone who couldn't have been older than me sitting down near the fence. It's funny, when they talked about Godric I pictured a wise looking older man. This guy was my age and gorgeous but he looked almost unbearably sad.

"Why did you come?" I heard his soft authoritative voice say

"You needed rescuing, I couldn't let my family do it alone. Besides, getting in here was almost too easy-" I stated, feeling slightly offended at his comment

"You should not have come" he stated quietly, unmoving

You know, I was really hoping to get a "how did you get down here" or a "thanks for coming to the rescue". But "you should not have come" was not something I had expected to hear from anyone but my sister and cousin.

"You shouldn't have gotten your self captured" I said, almost as a retort

That's when it hit me. A vampire like this could never gotten himself captured if he didn't want to. Was this guy a willing prisoner? "There are others trapped in this church" Godric stated, finally looking up. "A human man and woman-married I believe"

"_Sookie_" I said nervously, I knew these people couldn't handle it on their own "We need to go. Now," I told Godric fiercely

I tried yanking on the chains before noticing that they were locked. Seriously, did these people really think locked chains could keep a vampire inside? I was dealing with kidnapping for amateurs here!

"I cannot leave yet but you must hurry miss" Godric told me

I ignored him, my cousin risked her life to find Godric, I wasn't leaving without him "Can you break through the chains so we can leave please" I asked, anxious to find Sookie

"I can break through these chains alone, you must go now and find this Sookie person and leave immediately" Godric demanded, finally getting up and walking over to the chains.

"My cousin risked her life to find you, I'm not leaving unless you come with me" I stated, assuring yet demanding

"I can take care of myself" Godric said, clearly becoming agitated "You must go, the head of this group treats vampire supporters as badly as he treats vampires. He will not show you mercy just because you are an innocent"

"Innocent maybe but I'm as far from defenseless as it gets, how do you think I got down here?" I asked somewhat smugly, I really hated being called things like defenseless and innocent

"I will leave on my own if you find your friend and leave" Godric nearly hissed

"Promise? Because if you don't leave we'll just come back and break you out ourselves" I promised threateningly

"I promise" he said as if he was talking to a child, compared to him I probably was

I hesitated but gave in "Alright, I'm trusting you with this" I stated as if to say "don't let me down" which is ridicules when you think about it because who says and thinks that about a person they just met?

I ran back upstairs, the idiot I punched was still unconscious, should I be worried about that? "nah" I shook my head and answered my own question before leaving again.

Finding Sookie took a bit longer than I expected. God, how many square feet was this place? What finally did make me find her was her screaming. I could hear her yelling while I was standing near the door to another basement. I opened the door and ran downstairs to find Hugo passed out on the floor and Sookie fighting off a giant jackass.

"Sookie!" I yelled, jumping on the guy's back to fight him off

He backed off and rammed me into the wall, knocking the breath out off me and I fell off him like a wet towel.

My head throbbed and it felt like a jackhammer was being drilled into the back of my head. But the large brute was still trying to rap her so I got up despite the head pain and slammed myself into him with all the force I had, knocking him over.

"Run Sookie!" I demanded and turned around to face the brute

He was huge and the fact that I knocked him over didn't seem to have effected him at all. He came at me with the force of a ragging bull. The next thing I knew his hand was at my throat and I was against the fence with my dress being ripped at.

"So, _you _want it instead huh?" He screamed at my face

"Get off me!" I yelled, terrified

At the rate things were going I was going to have to use my power and he was going to die. I didn't want that so I tried kicking him in the gut. He made a grunting sound but he just slapped me across the face and kept going

"I like it ruff, come on vampire whore, let me show you what you've been missing" he sounded turned on instead of angry

I spit in his face and he slapped me again. If I was going to use my power I better use it now. He wasn't going to stop and I was starting to see stars. Just as I was about to grab his face and use it though, Sookie pulled him off me by his hair.

"Get off of her you ugly mother-"

Before another word could be spoken he was away from both of us before I could blink. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Godric with his hand on the guy's throat.

"Godric, it's me" he said nervously, the bastard wasn't so smug now was he

Godric just snapped his neck without a second thought and he collapsed, dead, I can't think that anybody would really miss the loss but it was still hard to watch. Maybe that was the concussion I was surly getting doing the thinking.

"Are you alright little one?" he asked me gently, a look of worry on his handsome face

"I'm fine" I assured him, trying to get up but finding it difficult

"Golden, what were you thinking coming here in the first place?" Sookie asked, running over to me angrily

Before I could respond a loud whoosh sound could be heard from upstairs. "Bill" Sookie said with relief and happiness

"No" Godric shook his head with a slow smile spreading across his face "I am here my child, down here"

Suddenly, Eric was in the basement, kneeling in front of Godric. I almost huffed, where was this douche bag when you needed him? "Thanks for showing up Eric" I mumbled, under my breath, irritated that he didn't show up about ten minutes earlier

"You're a fool for sending human's after me" Godric stated as if I hadn't said anything

"I had no choice, these, savages…they, they seek to destroy you" Eric said humbly

I don't know what shocked me more, the fact that Eric was treating someone with respect or the fact that Godric actually _allowed_ himself to be captured. So far this trip to Dallas was becoming worth more than Eric's paying us for.

"I am aware of what they have planned" Godric said "this one betrayed you" he used his head to point at Hugo

"Remind me to tell Jade, I told you so, when we get out of this" I muttered angrily

"He's with the fellowship, they set a trap for- you knew Hugo was a deceiver?" Sookie asked suddenly, looking at me with anger and suspicion

"I suspected it but Jade wasn't hearing me" I admitted

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked suddenly, looking towards me

"Don't even think about it" I hissed

"I require _very_ little blood anymore" Godric stated uncaringly

Suddenly sirens were going off in the church. Uh oh, someone must have found the idiot I knocked out and set the alarm. "Go, save the humans and be careful with this one" he said, looking at me "She might have a concussion"

"I am not leaving your sight until-"

"I can take care of myself" Godric said angrily, apparently he didn't like being taken care of anymore than I liked being treated delicately

"We have to go" Sookie yelled over the sirens, pulling me up, on my feet "can you walk?" she asked me softly

"Yeah" I assured her weakly

"Carry her Eric" Godric demanded "and spill _no_ blood on your way out"

If anyone else had given that command Eric would have punched him in the face. But this was Godric, so he tried grabbing me and started carrying me bridal style. I wasn't having that.

"Put me down" I demanded, punching him in the gut.

He let go of me instantly and I fell to the floor. "I can walk" I yelled, turning to Godric "Don't forget your promise" I told him before we left

I probably shouldn't have protested to Eric carrying me like a child, my skull was throbbing and my face hurt. I would probably slow them down even more and I might collapse anyway. Unfortunately, I was stubborn.

I also had a felling this was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Godric and Golden finally meet! Now I know it wasn't one of those love at first sight things but I just don't think that's very realistic (even for a vampire story) but things will start picking up soon I think. **

**P.S I am so, so, so sorry for anyone that read the mix up. Somehow the unedited version got mixed up with the edited one and if it wasn't for all your reviews I never would've corrected it. So thanks to all my reviewers who helped me correct it. It's the way I want it to be now so if anyone needs to reread it, it's fine lol. **

**-Redashrose**

I'm really starting to regret not letting Eric carry me. Just running up the stairs was making me dizzy and there was no way I could do anything to help us get past the guards now. I was barely standing.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared a little. My ability wouldn't work unless I was able to think clearly and right now I possibly had a concussion. My only help was Sookie and a sadistic vampire who was probably about as helpful as a monkey right now. I think it's safe to say we're doomed…really, really doomed.

As we continued up the stairs, a male's voice had gotten louder and louder. I had recognized that voice as Reverend Newlands, "brother's and Sister's the hour is upon us." Jeez, we really were dealing with nuts on a whole different level weren't we?

This is all going from bad to worse, we were trapped in a church that hates vampires and vampire supporters—I wasn't seeing a way to get all three of us out. There were women and children out there, we couldn't risk hurting innocent people, but at the same time these people were out to destroy us. Maybe I should have listened to my sister and stayed at the hotel.

"Why isn't Bill with you?" Sookie asked, anxiousness seeping out of her voice.

I can see why she'd be worried. Bill once came for her in broad daylight and now all of a sudden when he doesn't show up when he's needed most. Yet Eric almost did….I wonder if this is a sign of the apocalypse…Nah.

"His attachment to you is irrational, it clouds his judgment, and he would kill every child in this church to save you and any person you hold dear," he said, looking at us.

"Why aren't you?" I asked almost snarkily, knowing that Eric had a thing for Sookie…or was it Jade…god this guy was complex.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that's all," he retorted.

"He's your maker isn't he?"

Boy that explains a lot

"Don't use words you don't understand," he said in that superior voice that I hated.

"You have a lot of love for him," she stated matter-of factly.

"Don't use words I don't understand," he demanded.

"Seriously Sookie," I muttered, as if someone like Eric was capable of caring for anyone besides himself.

I wonder how Eric would react if he knew his maker was most likely suicidal.

While I was in my own little world, Eric suddenly came up with an idea to get us out of the church. Now, it's not that Eric's idea's are bad per say it's just that whenever he gets one things take a turn for the worst, for us of course.

"Eric, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm going to get us out of the church," Eric stated as if he was talking to a five year old.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the heads up but there's no way we can _get out_ without you being _found ou_t. Why can't I just get Sookie and me out and you can pose as a guard and meet us outside?" I asked, it sounds like a safe plan to me.

"Yes, because you coming in to save the day has worked out so well for everyone," he said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking, at least I don't come in at the worst possible time or when I'm not needed anymore," I said snarkily, if it wasn't for him Sookie and I could have walked out of here, no problem.

"You were never needed in the first place," Eric stated what an ass.

Well, I couldn't rebut that, even if it wasn't true there really wasn't much I could do unless I wanted to use my powers. I didn't have it in me to use them against anyone anymore.

Eric took this as a win and proceeded to ignore me. He was just about to leave and get those guys out of the exit when Sookie's anxious whispering voice spoke up, "Eric no."

Whether she didn't want to risk Eric hurting anyone or whether she just didn't want to see him hurt I didn't know but the next thing I knew Eric was at her ear whispering, "trust me," he said in a seductive voice, what a cliché.

I didn't really want to trust Eric with himself or the people around him but if he thought he could do it, it was worth a shot. He walked up to the men at the gate slightly hunched over, ready to play a roll. "Hey y'all, how's it going?" was that suppose to be a southern accent?

"Steve sent me to uh…man the exit here, think I can take it from here," he said in an almost sheepish tone.

"By yourself?" one of the men asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah," he said with a slight nod.

Wow, this might actually work.

"Hang on, but there's a vampire on the loose," he said skeptically.

Thought too soon.

"Oh," Eric said quietly.

"Where's your stake?" another guy asked.

Yup, defiantly thought too soon.

Eric near snorted in embarrassment, "uh, dang, I forgot." I could tell they were getting suspecious as they started forming a circle around him. "Maybe I can borrow yours, if that's ok?"

"I can't do that, get your own." damn, we really should have thought this out better.

"I'd very much like to borrow your stake." Eric said in a hypnotic voice, I could tell he was drawing him in.

"Yeah, that'd be ok, I guess," he nearly whispered, looking hypnotized.

Unfortunately, just as the hypnotized guy was about to hand over his stake, the suspicious one finally had it and raised the stake to Eric's back.

"Stake!" Sookie and I yelled at the same time.

The next thing you know, Eric was kicking their asses at vampire speed and throwing them against the walls. Unfortunately, Eric didn't have the sense to knock them unconscious the way I would have. Two of the guys ran off and another guy was pushed against the wall with a stake in his face.

We ran out of our hiding spot just in time. "Eric, you don't have to kill him," Sookie said urgently.

"And it wouldn't help your cause if you did," I assured him, feeling the need to add my two cents.

Eric dropped the stake furiously and let the third guy flop to the ground. "Come on," Eric said, preparing to take us out the front door.

Fate apparently didn't want it to be that easy for us however, for men with Fellowship of the Sun t-shirts were walking to the front door. Well this stinks.

"Men with wood, you'll never make it through," the guy trembled.

Maybe we should've let Eric kill him.

"Come on, through the sanctuary," Sookie said urgently, pulling me in the opposite direction of the door.

The sanctuary was lined up with sleeping bags along the wooden benches and it made me even more nervous to be here. Then again, my head was still throbbing so since I couldn't think very well my emotions were sort of running on high.

"Where's the exit?" Eric asked.

"That way," Sookie pointed.

I saw the exit and thought we were in the clear. "There are several exits actually," I heard a vain voice say. "For you, the Jesus one takes you straight to hell."

A man in an all white suit with brown hair stood in front of a stand that I'm guessing would be used as a vampire sacrifice. "I'm guessing your reverend Newland," I said, trying not to sound nervous.

A loud bang behind us released members of the fellowship of the sun, heading towards us with silver chains and stakes. Were in trouble, were in big, big trouble.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath.

"Let us leave," Sookie demanded, near screaming. "Save yourselves, no one has to die," she tried to sound assuring.

"This doesn't have to end violently," I shook my head, this is bad, even if I use my powers I couldn't do it to all these people at once.

"The war has begun, you evil whores of Satan," Newland said with his arms in the air.

"What did he just call me?" I asked, completely offended, did it honestly look like I've slept with anyone?

"You vampires cast the first stow by killing my family, the lines have been drawn, your either with us or against us, we are prepared for our monde."

"Well don't look at me, I'm still surprised anyone would be stupid enough to follow you in the first place," I muttered, if I'm going down, I'm going down swinging—concussion or not.

"The vampire you were holding hostage got away," Sookie said, also making her stand. "He's a sheriff; he's bound to send for help."

"And if they don't get to you my sister will," I assured him, knowing she would come help us as soon as she heard we were in trouble.

"I'm not concerned with Godric or any other whore of Satan for that matter," I seriously wanted to hurt this guy. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we've got one right here."

Oh shit. We looked over to Eric as if somehow he'd produce a miracle or some way to get out of here. Unfortunately, he just gave us a resolved look, we ran out of options and he knew that. I just shook my head at him, this couldn't happen, not now. What would my sister think if she knew I let Eric burn while I skipped to freedom. I didn't want Eric hurt either and neither did Sookie—no matter how much I detested his entire being.

"I'll be fine," he assured us.

We watched as he stepped forward and offered himself as a sacrifice. As much as I disliked Eric I didn't want him to meet the truth death, not this way at least.

Reverend Newland just laughed as he watched what Eric was doing. "Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bound fire at dawn," he chuckled sinisterly.

"I think you're in for a surprise come judgment day Newland," I hissed at him, using every ounce of venom I could muster in my condition.

He ignored me and proceeded to put Eric on the stand while men were told to hold us back. Eric was being burned by silver and we were held back by our arms, forced to watch.

"You see, just as our savior was betrayed by thirty pieces of silver, it only takes a few ounces of that to betray a child of Satan to the world!" Newland said excitedly.

"That doesn't make any sense you moron," I said in disbelief, that wasn't in any bible I've ever read.

"How can you people listen to him?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"He's obviously a nutcase; would you process what he says, before you blindly follow someone?" I said in equal disbelief.

I was only sixteen and could see that he needed to be admitted to a mental hospital, why couldn't they?

"I," Eric started weakly. "I offer myself, in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girls as well."

Newland nodded. "That's noble, but they're just as accountable as you are. They are traitors to their race," God, this guy's clearly lost his mind. "The human race, they hardly deserve mercy."

"You're not a very good judge of whom or what deserves anything," I hissed and one of the men clutched my arm causing me to yelp in pain.

Newland laughed. "Maybe I should tie them to you so you can meet the sun all together," he suggested cheerfully.

Suddenly screaming could be heard from inside the church and the door burst open, Bill and my sister ran in.

"Sookie!" Bill said in a sort of hissing yell.

"Golden," my sister screamed. "Let them go you nutcase," she demanded upon seeing the state we were all in—I was starting to feel woozier than earlier.

They ran forward but then suddenly Newland pointed a gun to our heads. "One more step and the girls die," he said.

"If you shoot them, _everyone_ here will die," Bill promised. "Let them go—now."

"Do it jackass or I'll throw you out of that church window," my sister yelled.

Newland scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what do they see in you two? Soldiers! Some silver chains and binds for our friends here."

"Don't! They've done nothing to you!" Sookie screamed, stepping up.

"Sookie, Golden we will be fine," Bill assured us.

My sister obviously didn't want to deal with this anymore; she used her telekinesis to shoot the gun out of Newland's hand. Before she could do anything else, a paintball shot Newland in his back and he fell forward in shock and pain.

"Let 'em go, fuck wad," Jason demanded from a church window.

This caused Newland to stand back up and look at him in shock and anger.

"Jason?" I cheered in disbelief.

Jason hit Newland in the forehead and he fell backwards towards the church steps, causing Newland to yell out in pain.

Before anything else could be done Bill ran forward and threw the men holding us back away. Men managed to grab Jason and take his paintball gun but I wasn't as scared anymore now that Jade was next to me with her arms wrapped around me, hugging me. What can I say; sometimes a girl just needs her big sister.

"Son of a bitch," Newland let out.

And then remembering Eric was chained in silver I looked up at Jade, "Jade, get Eric!"

Jade looked to where Eric was laying and then suddenly the chains were flown off of him and into a corner. Eric was next to us in a second.

"Let's go," Sookie said, ready to run out the door.

Of course Eric, being Eric, wasn't satisfied with us running out of here safely. He grabbed Newland by his throat and pushed him down onto the church steps. "Eric! No," Jade demanded. "You don't need to kill him, let's go."

"Kill him, kill the mother fucker!" Jason yelled angrily, cheering Eric on.

"You are not helping!" I yelled at him anxiously.

"Go ahead, murder us. Murder us before God, we are _willing_ to die," he said in a chocked voice.

"Boy you're crazier than a loon aren't you," my sister stated in disbelief that someone could be so insane.

"I second that," I said as I leaned onto Jade, my head throbbing painfully.

Things were just going from catastrophic to nuclear. I couldn't think of a solution, my head was pounding like a jackhammer. From the looks of it nobody was about to listen to reason. Eric was just about to make things worse by killing the head wack job and just when you think things couldn't get any worse, the door burst open again.

"Steve Newland, you have pushed us too far." _Shit, shit, shit._ "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you come lynch us?"

"Oh thank god for the idiot parade," Jade muttered, holding me closer and clearly getting nervous.

"We'll kill you first, same way we killed your father," Stan said smugly.

"Oh god no," Sookie near whispered, knowing he just went too far.

"We're dead," I whispered, there's no way we were getting out of here, at least not without leaving a massacre behind.

"Murderer!" Steve hissed, unsuccessfully trying to get out of Eric's choking grip.

"Destroy them, _all_ of them," He demanded.

"Don't!" I yelled, too late.

Of course, no one listened to me. Vampires grabbed the members of the fellowship of the sun.

"No stop them! " Sookie yelled.

"We have to leave now!" Bill said grabbing her while Jade grabbed my arm and proceeded to pull us towards the exit.

Stan had grabbed a hold of someone and was ready to sink his teeth into him.

"Enough!" a voice I recognized briefly yelled softly yet demandingly.

"At least there's one sane vampire in this godforsaken church," I let out a breath of relief as I saw Godric stand on a wooden pallet.

"You came for me I assume?" he said looking at Stan before he could do anything. "Underling," ouch, that had to hurt that Jackass's pride, I smiled.

"Yeah sheriff?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"These people have not harmed me, you see, we _can_ coexist," Godric said with confidence.

I have to admit he looked like an angel up there, an angel that could easily tempt me to sin. The light came and beamed down on him like he opened the heavens or something—no wonder his name was Godric.

"Wait a second, _this_ is Godric?" my sister asked me, scoffing. "_This_ is what we risked our lives for?" She asked, pointing to him.

I shrugged, "he seems worth saving to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Jesus, take me now," she muttered under her breath.

"Mr. Newland," Godric continued as if we hadn't spoken. "I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for." I could see Stan's eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. "Help me set an example, if we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

Newland was clearly unhappy with the way this was going, "I will _not_ negotiate with subhumans."

_What a surprise_.

He kneeled towards Eric and loosened his tie, "kill me."

"No!" someone yelled.

"Do it, Jesus will protect me," it was my turn to roll my eyes, was this guy for real.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus," Godric stated. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

I looked over to Newland and suppressed a laugh. "Ah, he's like a kid who just found out there's no Santa Clause."

Suddenly Godric was back to the ground, holding Newland by his back collar. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" he asked.

Wow, if the room got any quieter, I think I could have heard the cricket's chirping outside.

"That's what I thought, stand down everyone," Godric said, Stan finally released the man he was going to suck dry, I could finally relax. "People, go home, it's over now."

"Thank God Bill," Sookie said going into Bill's arms.

"It's alright," my sister said, pulling me in for another hug. "Your both safe now, and when we get home your grounded," she added, clearly mad at me for leaving the hotel.

I just nodded, now that I didn't have to worry or think, I realized how badly my head hurt.

"I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours," Godric said almost angrily as we watched Newland drop to the floor.

Jade felt cool and familiar. I was safe now but I was quickly becoming dizzy, which became clear as I tried stumbling away.

"Golden, are you alright, what happened?" Jade asked, worried as she came over to help me restore my balance before I could fall.

"She walked in on a man attacking me," Sookie admitted, a look of concern and guilt on her face. "When she tried saving me he knocked her against a wall and she hit her head."

"Oh my god, Golden," she said in an appalled voice.

"Sorry," I mumbled as my vision was starting to go blurry.

"Come brave one," I heard Godric say. "We need to get you a doctor."

Jade was helping me walk out of the church when Stan blocked Godric's path. "Sir, after what these humans have done to you…" Stan said, shaking his head.

"I said come," he said with authority.

That's when I knew for sure he was a willing prisoner. He had the same look on his face as Eric did when he gave himself up for us; resolved. He wasn't angry because he never planned on escaping in the first place I shook my head dizzily.

"Godric," I said, I saw him turn in surprise. "There's a better way." I tried to get out as I was quickly losing consciousness. "There's a better way out," I said.

I finally couldn't hold it up anymore, the pain had become too much and everything was blurry, I just gave into it. "Golden!" was the last thing I heard before everything became black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's, Sorry for the wait but when I get writer's block it get's pretty ugly sometimes lol. This chapter should be interesting now that Golden and Godric have the chance to get to know each other.**

**-Redashrose**

**Aandm20: Thanks, hope this chapter doesn't make you fall off lol**

**Princess marrosa: Thanks, hope this chapter's as good as the last one**

**Vesper and Emma: You wish it I grant it lol**

**Kurox: Thanks girl! I hope this chapter gives you more of what you wish for **

In the movies when the lame and potentially stupid maiden faints, it looks sweet. It looks like some sort of graceful movement, and even though it's just acting, you kind of expect it in real life too.

Those actors are so full of it, it's not even funny. My fainting spell was far from graceful—my body hit like a sack of potatoes. There was nothing delicate or polished about it. Actors are such amazing liars.

It's worse when you wake up from passing out. My head ached and my vision was blurry for at least thirty seconds, before I could finally see where ever the hell I was.

I groaned upon sitting up, pressing my hand to the side of my head as a wave of dizziness hit me immensely.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a female voice stated.

"What's happening, where am I?" I asked, leaning back down on to the bed until I got my footing.

"You're in the home of Godric, the doctor just left," the woman said walking over to me and sitting beside me on the bed. "You're lucky; a lot of people in your situation would have fallen into a coma."

"So why didn't I?" I asked warily, once again trying to sit up—but with difficulty. When I opened my eyes again, I recognized the woman as Isobel.

"I don't know, the doctor was surprised as well, he didn't think it was possible for someone to hit their head that hard without going into a coma, but it was just a concussion with you," she said suspiciously.

"I must not have hit my head as hard as he thought," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"That's what the doctor said. He also said to take two aspirins twice a day for the next two weeks and you should be fine," Isobel assured me. "Now rest awhile before going downstairs. I know your family will want to see you but you should wait a moment."

"I feel fine" I said, placing my feet from the surface of the bed, to the floor.

"Go easy," Isobel demanded. "You took a hard hit to the head and if it turns out to be more serious than you just might induce yourself into a coma."

"I'll take it easy," I promised her. "Am I in a guest room?" I noticed my surroundings and they weren't familiar to me.

"You're in Godric's room—he insisted since his room and bed are the largest and we weren't sure what the doctor would need to do," Isobel explained, smiling as my face turned red.

For most people, a room wasn't just a place to sleep it was their sanctuary, an inner sanctum for free expression. Godric's room was nothing like that. It didn't seem to reflect any part of his personality at all. He had dark purple bed sheets and matching drapes, a desk and a door that led to a bathroom and I could guess that his closet was a walk in. There were no personal touches, at all; nothing that silently said that this was an important part of his home.

I got up slowly liked Isobel wanted and made sure not to make any sudden movements for her sake. I wasn't worried; I knew I was fine, I could feel it. I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to see a sitting room attached to a large living room. I could defiantly say this much, even though Godric wasn't one for personalizing much of anything he could sure live in luxury.

In the sitting room people were in line, waiting to see Godric, while My sister, Jade, stood in a corner, bickering with Eric.

"Welcome home sheriff, we are all very relieved," Stan said in a cheerful voice as Godric just sort of looked at him with a vacant expression.

I definitely sympathized with the expression Godric wore on his face, I wouldn't want to waste any of my eternity talking to an asshole like Stan either.

My cousin Jason was next. "I just want to say I'm really sorry for what the fellowship put you through," he said sympathetically, looking at a still vacant expressed Godric—_maybe that was in fact just his all around expression of choice_.

He nodded but before he left, "You saved many lives today Mr. Stackhouse, please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit," he said with a small smile—_now there's a change_.

"Thanks man but, I don't think I'll be stopping by any time soon," he said with a small chuckle.

"You don't want to come back to this little oasis with all this faith going around?" I asked with thick and heavy sarcasm, finally letting my presence be known.

Everyone turned to look at me. "Golden!" my sister said with heavy relief, leaving her corner to come hug me.

"Hey sis," I smiled, embracing her back.

"You are grounded, until the day you're six feet under," my sister stated, not letting me leave her embrace.

"Sorry for making you worry so much Jade, I really am," I said hugging her tighter.

She sighed. "Well, maybe if I had listened to you when you said Hugo gave you a bad feeling, you wouldn't have felt the need to leave the room," she admitted, finally letting me go.

"Probably," I agreed confidently.

"That's still no excuse for not listening to me—"

"Because you had done your best listening to me?" I asked retorting.

_Ok, I'll admit that was a cheap shot._

"She's safe now, and that's all that matters," Sookie said in a relieved voice, coming up to hug me next. "Thanks for helping me back there, if you hadn't been there Godric might not have made it in time."

"No problem," I smiled at Sookie.

"It's good to see you well miss," Godric said with a small smile.

"Thanks for getting me a doctor," I replied with a shy smile.

"You're welcome."

"You had me worried for a bit there sis, talking incoherently then dropping like a pile of bricks right there on the church floor," she said, gesturing with clear movements.

"Right," I said nervously, remembering just what my incoherent babbling was all about.

"Well we should just be glad everyone got out of that mess safely, I was afraid we would be leaving a blood bath if we hadn't gotten out of there sooner," Sookie admitted.

"Right, safety, real important, can I talk to you for a second Jade?" I asked, trying not to let any worry seep through.

"Of course," she said, albeit she moved us to a secluded part of the house, I still felt the need to speak in Swedish, "jag tror Godric's självmordsbenägna." **(1)**

The look of shock that appeared on my sister's face was instantaneous, "vad gör ni tror att?"**(2)**

"Ni såg de människor som tog honom, de var amatures, de kunde inte ha tagit Godric såvida han ville tas."**(3)**

My sister gave a worried breath, "vad skall vi göra om din rätt?"**(4)**

"Om jag visste vad gör jag skulle inte ha kommit tala med er."**(5)**

"Kanske borde vi säga Eric."**(6)**

"Maybe we should tell Eric what?" I heard his voice behind me, burning with curiosity.

I turned to see Eric giving me a curious look, even though he had an almost evil glint in his eyes. "Eric, I didn't know you spoke Swedish," I said nervously.

"I was a Viking, Sweden was a nearby country," he said in a dangerously pleasant voice. "Now what should you tell Eric?" He asked demandingly.

_If Eric speaks Swedish—what are the chances his maker does as well?_

"It's cold outside," I lied before Jade could try telling him the truth. "So you might want to grab a coat—if you go outside." I smiled pleasantly.

"Isobel is in charge of getting the traitor," he stated, clearly not believing me.

"My mistake, I'll talk to you in a minute. Jade," I said, giving her a look that said 'don't you dare tell him the truth' and left.

If I talk to him then maybe he won't do anything that stupid ever again. Luckily I had caught him sitting by himself in the same spot he was in last time. I took a chair against a bookshelf and plopped it next to him. He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. _Yeah, that's definitely the most emotion I've seen on his face since I met him_.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked without really asking, sitting down before he even responded.

"Not at all," he said, that look of shock never completely leaving his face.

"Can I ask you something?" I said looking at him.

I wanted to get this conversation over with so I could talk to him about happier things.

"Of course," he said politely.

"Varför är ni försöker att döda dig själv?" **(7)**

Another look of pure shock crossed his face for about a second before a cold mask crossed his face. "Jag vet inte vad ni menar"** (8)**

"Inte förolämpa mig," **(9) **I demanded. "Det finns inget sätt personer som kunde ha tagit er utan ert samtycke." **(10)**

He hesitated and at first I wasn't sure if he was going to answer me but then, "de skulle ha tagit en vampyr förr eller senare, så jag erbjöd mig." **(11)**

"Hur självtillfogade sacraficing av er," **(12) **I said not letting emotion show on my face. "Har du någonsin brytt sig om att tänka på konsekvenserna av dina handlingar?" **(13)**

"Det verkade som en smart idé vid tidpunkten," **(14) **he admitted.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Göra något som dumma igen, jag gärna stoppar du själv nästa gång om jag måste," **(15) **I stated, a promise, I sighed. "Jag vill inte säga Eric om detta, jag kan bara föreställa mig vad han skulle säga."**(16) **

He gave me one of his raised eyebrows, surprised that I would threaten him like that. "För all del, kör till," **(17) **he said with a sigh.

I wasn't sure if he just didn't believe me when I promised to stop him or if he didn't think that I could. I just hope for both our sakes he wouldn't be dumb enough to test the theory any time soon for both our sakes because I wasn't kidding and I knew I could stop him if I had to.

I smiled, more than willing to change the subject. "Life must have been very interesting for you Godric, being a part of so much history. What was it like?" I asked with curiosity and fascination.

He gave me a small smile before he replied "It was an interesting experience to say the least."

"Tell me about it," I asked pleadingly.

He did smile this time. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything, what was the planet itself like before pollution? What was World War II like? You know, the questions I'm sure anyone else in my shoes would ask," I said sheepishly.

He actually laughed, it was more of a chuckle really, but I'm sure it was the most reaction anyone's gotten from him all night. "Of course they would"

And that was how our conversation started. Most sixteen year olds talked about school or how annoying their fast food job is with other teenagers. But we talked about history, politics, art—it definitely wasn't normal conversation for people my age, but it went surprisingly well with the ancient vampire.

At least, until Isobel came back with Hugo. "Here is the one who betrayed us," she said dragging him in.

Ok, now I know I should be pissed, Hugo was a vicious backstabber. He lied and manipulated people, at the risk of my cousin's life and possibly my own. At the moment though I just felt sorry for Isobel, I can't imagine what she must be thinking now, having to turn her human in. I wouldn't know what to think if Bill had ever betrayed us like that.

Godric just looked at him for a long moment before looking back up at Isobel. "Hugo, he's your human is he not?" he asked, not looking fierce like others would in his position but mildly curious.

"Yes he is," Isobel admitted, only sounding somewhat ashamed.

Godric then asked the one question I never would have guessed a vampire in his position would never bother asking. "Do you love him?" he asked.

I was completely dumbstruck and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one.

"I…" Isobel paused, clearly not sure how to answer. "I thought I did," Isobel admitted.

Hugo looked down; clearly ashamed—_he should be_—while Isobel started crying. I felt so much sympathy for Isobel, I knew Hugo would have to be punished someway but Isobel would be the one to suffer.

"It appears you love him still," Godric said with a sympathetic look in his eye.

"I do," I could see Stan behind her, his eyeballs almost rolling to the back of his head with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm sorry, but you are my sheriff, do with him as you please," she said as if she was getting the death sentence

I think it would feel that way to me if someone I loved was the one getting sentenced.

I looked down, dreading to hear whatever Godric might say. "You are free to go," he said.

"_What_?" Stan hissed in exclamation

"_What_?" I asked my head shooting up to meet his eyes, pleasantly surprised.

"The human is free to go," he confirmed to the whole room, not everybody would be happy about this decision, I knew. "And do not return, I fear it is not safe for you here," he said with a knowing look in his eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Hugo wasn't looking much better. Yes he was glad his life was spared but he had realized that he was losing something far more precious: Isobel. I wasn't an expert on this, I wasn't a vampire, but I think that even an eternal life would only mean something if he had someone to share it with. Hugo had truly lost it all.

"This is a travesty," Stan said.

_Here we go_.

"This is my verdict," he said in a way that left no room for argument. "Eric, escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes Godric," wow, humble Eric was a creepy sight I never thought I'd see.

"Thank you," Isobel said, her voice dripping with gratitude. "Thank you sheriff."

He nodded and gave her a grim smile before everyone went back to the party but, I just kept smiling at him. "That was a great thing that you did," I said, impressed.

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"I mean it Godric," I said with a nod. "I don't think a lot of people in your position would have done that."

He smiled. "Maybe not," he agreed and my smile got bigger.

"So, be honest, how did you survive the Victorian era without killing yourself? Because the clothes alone would have drove me nuts!" I said eager to go back to our conversation earlier.

He laughed. "Well actually—"

"Golden," Bill said, popping our bubble. "Sookie wishes to speak with you."

"Sure Bill," I said through my teeth, forcing down the wave of anger coursing through me.

I waved to Godric who replied with a nod before I left and made my grudging way over to Sookie who was talking to a biker chick. "Hey Sookie," I said as I walked over.

"Golden, how are you feeling?" she asked cheerfully but with concern.

It made sense for her to worry; she was actually there and saw just how hard I was knocked against the wall.

"Better," I grinned. "Are you ok? Being locked up in that church must have shaken you up a bit," I said feeling sympathetic since she was stuck with those wackjobs for far too long.

"I'm fine," she assured me. "I just wanted to check on you and ask you if you heard anything before you came running after us."

"Heard anything, like what?" I asked curiously.

"The reason Bill didn't come for us was because he was being held prisoner," Sookie said in a near whisper.

"Prisoner?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I think Eric might have done it," she said fiercely,.

It was moments like these that continued contributing to the reason I really hated Eric Northman. If Sookie was right I still couldn't be sure of his motives. Did he do it because he could go after Sookie if Bill was out of the way or because with Bill gone Jade couldn't use Bill for protection against him anymore? I swear, Eric and his maker are walking puzzle boxes—I didn't like puzzles very much.

The only good thing that came with an ability like mine was that it could help you understand someone better. It gave you a good idea about the kind of personality they had. Even if I used that ability on Eric and Godric I knew I wouldn't find anything. Hanging out with vampires was so frustrating.

"I didn't hear anything," I told her. "But then again I wasn't really listening," I admitted.

"Alright, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later any way," Sookie muttered.

"That's true," I said with an eye roll, if someone was after one of us he would end up meeting all of us eventually.

We ended up small talking with the biker who's named turned out to be Maria. I had to admit, even though vampires can be frustrating they sure make for interesting conversation.

The party was going great. Eric wasn't bugging me as much, the vampires were hospitable, and I was with my family. It was perfect until a lady in red showed up. I could tell she was trouble just by looking at her. She walked over to where Sookie and I were standing and I was as taut as a bow.

"Hello there," Maria was smart one of the three of us, and walked away. "I'm Lorena."

"Nice to meet you I'm Sookie," She said sweetly, shaking her hand.

"Yes, you and those cousins of yours are what all the fuss is about," she said with clear false sweetness.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying not to glare.

"Aren't you two a morsel," she said with a hungry look in her eyes, bloodlust.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sookie was clearly losing her ability to be polite too.

"Well, we have a mutual friend," she said with a clear look of mischief.

"Bill?" Sookie guessed.

"That's right," she nodded. "Funny he never mentioned me; I practically made him what he is today."

Oh yeah, he never mentioned her, I can clearly see why now.

Bill frantically walked up to us not a moment too soon. "Lorena!" he said angrily.

"Hello darling, I was just getting to know your play things." I was two seconds away from smacking this bitch.

"Bill, is this your maker?" Sookie asked.

"She released me years ago, she no longer had any hold over me," Bill assured her.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." _Uh oh._ "We spent two marvelous nights in your hotel room."

"What?" I asked, giving Bill a look that said 'you're in trouble'.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a plasma television, everyone thinks there so thin and light but let me tell you, when used appropriately it can be quite a weapon."

I thought that was particularly funny, but wiped the smile off my face when I saw Sookie giving Bill that look I had just given him earlier.

"I just hope he doesn't pull the same _shenanigans _with any of you, there's no excuse for domestic violence," she said, looking at him angrily.

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner!" Bill said angrily.

"Pshaw,we were just catching up is all, you must have all been worried sick, wondering where he was." _How did I not hear her when I left the hotel?_ "I'll admit it got a little…heated but you know how old lovers can get sometimes," she said with a seductive smile, leaning over to touch his face.

"Do _not_ touch him," Sookie demanded, slapping her hand away.

I stood between the two immediately, this was getting real ugly, real fast. "Enough," I demanded, speaking to them both but looking at Lorena. "Bill is with Sookie now, please try to respect that," I said demandingly.

I expected her to be rebellious and call me an irritating child, but surprisingly she didn't. "Have we met before?"

That question took me by surprise. "I don't make a habit out of associating with people like you," I stated with a fierce expression.

"Ah yes, now I remember," a look of shock crossed my face. "I'm surprised that I didn't see it sooner, sometimes I can almost see _him_ looking through your eyes," she said with false sweetness, brushing her finger against my cheek.

I could feel my blood run cold and I suppressed a shudder, Bill's maker knew _him_, I felt like I was going to be sick. "Shut up," I demanded in a near whisper.

"My, they're feisty too," Lorena said vicious yet victoriously. "You're no more than a blood bank," she said to Sookie pushing me away. "You cannot win this."

"I've already won," Sookie stated. "Bill chose _me _and yet you still won't give up, don't you have any shame?" she asked, shaking her head.

_Ouch, that had to hurt._

"Sookie stop," Bill said by way of warning.

"I'd listen to him," Lorena stated with superiority. "Run away little girls, William and I love each other," she said almost cockily, walking over to where Bill stood.

"You've gone mad," Bill nearly hissed before shoving her away from him to stand next to Sookie. "Go, now."

Bill tried moving Sookie away but Sookie wasn't having it. "Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you, he never has and _that _we both know," she said somewhat arrogantly.

Lorena extended her fangs. "Take those words back or they shall be your last," she demanded, clearly offended.

"We're leaving," Bill said warning and demanding.

I used one arm to push Lorena back while I used the other to try to keep Sookie as far away from her as possible. Of course Sookie was way too pissed just to let it go. "Go find someone else you fucking bitch you've lost this one!" she spat out.

Things were pretty simultaneous after that. Lorena threw me so far back I almost hit another wall before I fell down on my stomach with a thud. Bill was thrown away from Sookie just before she grabbed her by the throat and threw her down on the table. She extended her fangs and was about to sink her teeth into her when someone grabbed Lorena by the throat, Godric.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now," Godric demanded, an angry glint in his eyes.

I let out a breath of relief while trying to get on my feet, luckily my sister showed up and helped lifting me up. "Are you ok guys?" my sister asked Sookie and me while she held onto me while I regained my balance.

"We're fine" Sookie said into Bill's chest, clearly shaken.

"I'm alright," I said dizzily, I really hope this didn't bring back that headache.

"I neither know, nor care whom you are," Godric stated. "But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority, do you understand?"

It was amazing how he could sound so authoritative without even raising his voice.

"Yes sheriff," she said in a low, humble voice.

He sighed and let go of Lorena's throat, allowing her a breath of relief. "These humans have proven themselves to be courageous," he said while giving the three of us acknowledging looks before looking back at Lorena. "And loyal friends to our kind and yet you treat them like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport, no wonder they hate us," he stated while shaking his head.

I wanted to deny what he just said out right. Not everybody was as narrow minded as the people in the Fellowship of the Sun, but I think there was a double meaning in his words and I didn't think now was the time to mention it.

"She provoked me," she said defensively in a childish tone of voice.

"And you provoke me," he stated, talking down to her. "You've risked further injury to an innocent woman and disrupted the peace in my own home."

I couldn't help but feel a warmth in my chest knowing that part of the reason he was upset with her was because she almost hurt me. I tried not to smile or feel flattered, but failed miserably.

"I could snap you like a twig but I haven't, why is that?" he asked her as if a parent was trying to teach a rebellious child a lesson.

"It's your choice," she said humbly.

"Indeed it is," he said, nearly scoffing. "You're an old vampire, I can tell, you've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't, you are still a savage. And I fear for all of us, human and vampire, if this behavior persists. You," he said to Bill. "You seem to know her."

"Yes sheriff," he said, clearly embarrassed that he had to admit that he knew such a woman.

"Escort her from the nest," he demanded.

Bill looked over to Sookie, not wanting to leave her after what just happened. "Go ahead, I'm fine," she assured him.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn," he said, making it clear he wasn't really giving her a choice.

She got up weakly, hating that she lost and left the house with Bill. I heard my sister let out a breath and walked over to hug Sookie. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, are you ok Golden?" she asked me.

"I've been thrown around a lot recently," I said with a sarcastic smile. "But I'll be fine."

"What did Lorena mean earlier?" Sookie asked curiously. "About seeing someone through your eyes?"

"The girl's a quack, how am I supposed to know?" I lied nervously.

"Good point," Sookie said, not believing her sweet little cousin would lie to her about something big. "At least she's gone now."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jade asked, not being fooled at all.

"I'm fine," I promised.

I looked around the room, looking for Godric. He had already left the room so I figured he must have went back to his seat in the other room. Low and behold, there he was, sitting there and staring off into space like nothing had happened. My seat next to him was still opened, so I took the opportunity to take my seat back.

"Thank you for what you did back there," I said as I sat next to him.

"It was nothing," he assured me. "I'm sorry I let it escalate to the point where you were in danger."

"You didn't let anything happen Godric," I assured him. "That woman is a nut case, we had no idea what would happen when she entered the room."

He just gave a slight nod, not denying it, but not agreeing with me either. "Godric, you can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control, if she hadn't done that here, she would have tried it somewhere else and you might not have been there to save the day. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt if that had happened."

He smiled slightly. "I suppose—"

"I know so," I assured him. "So don't dwell on it." I shook my head and stroked his cheek comfortingly before coming to my sense and dropping my hand.

He smiled. "Are you alright? It seems as though you've been thrown around a lot recently."

I laughed. "I'm fine," I assured him. "Are _you_ ok?"

"I wasn't injured," he asked, confused.

"I know, but are you feeling ok?" I asked.

I had never met a person more secluded or mysterious than Godric. Even though he would answer any question I gave him, he was still closed off. I had never seen anyone like that, besides my sister and I, who was unwilling to somehow get physically or emotionally closer to someone else. I wasn't sure what the reason was, but seeing the expressions on his face and seeing how unhappy he seemed to be caused an ache in my chest.

"I'm alright," he assured me with a slight smile

"Golden, your sister wants you," Eric said with a jerk of his head.

I suppressed a smirk, Eric was no one's messenger boy—especially not Jade's, so I could guess that my sister didn't actually want me and that Eric simply wanted some time alone with his maker. "Alright," I said with a nod, giving them time alone.

As it turns out my sister actually did want me. Eric probably just overheard her asking Jason and used it to his advantage. "Hey Golden, how you feeling?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine and I'm glad to see your ok too, considering where you've been the past few days," I said, giving him a superior look.

"I know," he said, ashamed. "But I learned my lesson, I promise," he assured me.

"Uh huh," I said with an eye roll, I knew not to lecture him; Jason was a guy that had to learn a lesson the hard way.

"Could you give us a moment alone Jason?" Jade asked.

"Sure," he nodded and walked over to someone else.

Jade turned to me. "Be honest, when that red dressed bitch was talking about that look through your eyes—"

"She _was_ talking about _him_" I confirmed.

"Damn it," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Well, that definitely cuts our trip to Texas short."

"Do we have to leave so soon?" I asked, not wanting to leave Texas just yet.

"You have to ask?" she nearly scoffed. "We can't stay now, if she tells him and we're still here were screwed," she stated.

"I know but—"

"Why are you even arguing with me on this?" she asked her voice burning with curiosity, suddenly something dawned on her. "You like—"

"Excuse me, can I have everybody's attention please," a voice behind us said.

We were too deep in conversation to notice this person. He had a large trench coat on and he had an angry glint in his eyes. Why did he look so familiar?

"I have a message from the fellowship of the sun" Oh, now I know why…_Oh shit_! "From Reverend Steve Newland," he stated before unzipping his coat, revealing a huge bomb.

**Translations:**

(1) I think Godric's suicidal.

(2) What makes you think that?

(3) You saw the people who took him, they were amateurs, and they could not have taken Godric unless he wanted to be taken.

(4) What will we do if you're right?

(5) If I knew what to do, I wouldn't have come to talk to you.

(6) Maybe we should tell Eric.

(7) Why are you trying to kill yourself?

(8) I do not know what you mean.

(9) Don't insult me.

(10) There is no way people like that could have taken you without your consent.

(11) They would have taken a vampire sooner or later, so I offered myself.

(12) How self-sacrificing of you.

(13) Have you ever bothered to think of the consequences of your actions?

(14) It sounded like a good idea at the time.

(15) Do nothing that stupid again, I'll stop you myself next time if I have to.

(16) I will not tell Eric about this, I could only imagine what he would say.

(17) Fair enough.

**Author's note: ok guys, you know what has to happen next, someone has to suck Eric's blood (I know a lot of you wish it was you but work with me here lol) so review and tell me who you think it should be, Sookie or Jade?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I don't know how to tell you guys this, but Sookie got 0 votes. I know I should be flattered that everyone who voted liked MY character better but I almost feel sorry for Sookie…No wait, that's just heart burn HAHA! So here's to you Jade for winning all the votes!**

**Jade: Yay me! **

**Sookie…**

**Me: Don't worry Sookie I still like you.**

**Sookie: Really?**

**Me: …No, well kinda, it depends on my mood. **

**-Redashrose **

**Kykystandler: Ahh thanks, I hope you like this chapter and sorry if the update wasn't as fast as you liked it lol. **

**Kary2156: Thanks! I promise it won't be too long before you find out who "Him" is. **

**Franky Sanchez 125: Loved the review! I'm glad you like my characters and that there relatable. As for your request to add some funny scenes between the girls and Pam…. I'll see what I can do lol. **

**l: I'll definitely try that thanks =) **

**Princess Marrosa: Thanks, I got to love a person who wants my characters to be happy : ) **

**BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes: I'm glad you still like it girl ;)**

**Ohlivtree: I will definitely do that =) **

**Labyrinth Lover: That means a lot; I've always wanted a Godric OC romance, which is why I wrote one lol. **

**Kath: Here's the update, I hope you like it : )**

**Kurox: here's your more lol and if you become an addict to it….well that's just ok lol. **

**Pin-Chan2: your review was definitely my favorite so far! I will definitely never get tired of it and abandon it; I'm not that kind of writer lol. Second, I have to admit you are one of the most insightful readers I've ever had, I would love to tell you everything you got right about my story but I don't want to spoil it, sorry. Thirdly, I heard the song and read my story at the same time and you're totally right! Now I wish I had heard of that song before I wrote that chapter lol.**

_**Beta's note: Any text written like this: **_"_**Blah, blah, and blah**_,"_**is the character's speaking in Swedish, as per your request.**_

_**-DanaIsis**_

_**Jade's POV**___

Am I the only one who's noticed that every time I get someone's ass out of the line of fire, I get pulled into it? This fellowship asshole was looking me right in the eye and before he pressed that button, all I could think about was how much I wish I had Piper's power instead of Prue's.

When I was younger I watched Charmed with my sister because we could both relate to it in different ways. I had Prue's power and it was comforting…in a weird way. But I didn't like it now, because if I had Piper's power I could have stopped this guy from blowing up Godric's house. I couldn't use my power on this guy because I realized that two seconds before the bomb went off, I would have only made it worse.

The houses on "Extreme Home Makeover" looked better than this place at the moment. Everywhere was covered black with soot and almost everything was smashed. I had managed to knock Golden and myself to the ground (poor kid, it's a miracle her head doesn't just crack open like a walnut) before the guy blew us to pieces.

I didn't have time to think afterwards before; "Jade, come quick!" interrupted my thought process.

I jumped up and ran to were Sookie called me. She was leaning over a battered and bloody Eric. "Sucks to be you," I nearly laughed. "What happened?"

I know I should've been more sympathetic but the guy was a vampire, no an invincible vampire, no a pain in the ass invincible vampire.

"Eric saved me," Sookie said reluctantly. "He stopped the bullets from getting to me but now he's hurt."

"Suck it up dude," I stated. "He can heal himself," I assured her.

"The bullets were silver." Eric said in a raspy voice. "I can't get them out, they're stuck and with them stuck in there I can't heal."

_Oh shit_. "What?" I choked out nervously.

"Get them out," he choked out. "Please."

I had to do something. "What do you want me to do?"

What can I say? When bad things happen, my mind works slower

"Suck the bullets out," he said weakly.

_Hell no_."I'd sooner suck your maker's dick," I scoffed.

"Please Jade, I don't have the guts—literally—to do it and he's dying," Sookie pleaded.

She is such a weenie. Before I gave myself the chance to think I put my mouth over the wounds. I sucked them out and tried to ignore the taste of the blood that was being sucked into my mouth. I managed to suck all of them out and I have to admit, I was feeling proud of myself for doing this. I was doing something admirable, especially since I didn't like Eric—at all.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Bill nearly screeched.

"Getting rid of the bullets," I stated, trying not to feel disgusted.

Bill pulled me off of him and kept me away. "Why would you do that Jade?" he asked, almost nervously.

"He was dying, I had to do something," I shook my head in disbelief.

Bill should understand, even someone as sadistic as Eric didn't deserve to die like that.

"But he wasn't dying Jade," Bill shook his head. "He was healing before you started sucking the wounds out."

"What," I looked over to Eric and hissed.

What was this idiot's game?

"You have his blood in your system now?" he stated more then asked.

"Unfortunately, I still don't understand why—"

"With his blood in your system he'll be able to sense your emotions, and you might start having…sexual feelings towards him."

"Huh?" I let out.

"I'm sorry—"

"You _asshole_!" I screamed at him. "Something horrible just happened and you're still pulling this shit!"

I. Was. Pissed. I stomped on his stomach with as much force as I could and was about to telekinetically throw his ass into a wall when suddenly Sookie let out a sudden, almost whispered "Golden."

I froze. It was like I had a bucket of cold water thrown on my face. How could I not check on Golden before I did anything else?

I ran over to Golden and my heart nearly stopped. She wasn't moving, she wasn't doing anything, and it was like I could see the life being zapped out of her. Worse, it was like I could _feel_ the life being zapped out of us both. Golden was my sister, the person I trusted more than anyone else in the world, the person I _loved _more than anyone else in the world. I couldn't even begin to imagine a world where she didn't exist.

I took her by the shoulders and lightly shook her. "Golden," I said weakly. When she didn't respond I shook her harder. "Golden say something!"

She didn't say anything, she didn't even twitch.

"Someone help!" Sookie screamed.

Eric, Bill, and Godric were hovering over her before I had the chance to blink.

"Do something, please," I pleaded to anybody listening.

"I don't think we can get her to the hospital in time," Bill stated, not in defeat but rather a type of submission.

"Agreed," Eric added. "I have to—"

"You've done enough!" I hissed before turning to Bill and Godric with pleading eyes. "Help her, please, it's probably her head, her skull can only handle so much," I stated.

Bill looked at Godric. "I'll do it"

"Do what?" I asked.

"She needs vampire blood to heal her before she goes into a coma or worse," Eric explained.

"Whoa," I hesitated. "So she'll be having sexual feelings about a guy that's like an uncle to her?" I asked, disgusted.

"I could always do it," Eric offered.

"Go to hell," I wasn't letting that snake near my sister.

"You're right," Godric stated softly. "Bill shouldn't do it, Eric _definitely_ shouldn't do it. So I'll do it."

"Well _someone_ better do it fast!" Sookie yelled. "She's going out like a light"

"_**Vampire blood is sacred**_," Eric angrily stated to Godric.

"_**And so is my sister's life**_," I hissed.

"_**She's right**_," Godric said softly.

Before I knew it Godric was retracting his fangs and biting into his arm. He brought the open wound to my sister's mouth and forced it down her throat. We were soon waiting for her to respond.

"Why isn't she moving?" I asked nervously.

"It'll take a minute," Bill assured me.

I waited and every second felt like an hour. Luckily I eventually heard my sister murmur: "Ouch."

"Golden, thank god!" Relief washed over me like a tidal wave.

"Jade," I heard her rasp out weakly.

_**Golden's POV **_

When that bomb went off everything happened so fast. My sister pushed me to the ground in an attempt to save my life, but I hit my head—again. Heads are like a baseball game, three strikes and you're out. It hurt _excruciatingly painfully. _And after the pain subdues just a tad bit it all goes black…pitch black. It's dark and scary, but I couldn't fight against it because it felt like all the strength was being drained from my body.

After everything went black though, things became brighter. It wasn't the life's-being-brought-back-to-you kind of bright. It was the it's-time-to-be-brought-to-the-other-side bright and I couldn't think about it.

Strangely enough though, soon after things went bright, things went dark again. Things went dark and the pain all came back. My head was on fire and it felt as though my skull had cracked open.

It was hard, but I managed to open my eyes to see that I was surrounded by faces. I looked at my sister to see a terrified face staring back at me.

"Ouch." I had to get that out of the way.

My head _hurt. _

"Golden, thank god," I heard her say in relief as she grabbed onto me and squeezed me.

"Jade?"

"You're ok," she said, clearly relieved.

"I won't be if you keep squeezing me like a wax doll," I admitted.

They laughed weakly. "Do you remember what happened?" Jade asked.

"I think we should talk about this later," Bill said, still on alert.

"He's right," Godric said and raised himself on his feet.

"Everyone," Godric said. "We must move to the hotel, they know of the situation and guards have been posted."

I didn't like the way Godric looked or acted. He was…deflated somehow. As if all the purpose in his life had somehow been taken away. It was sad and somewhat scary. If he really was that suicidal I would have to start watching him.

"Bill, would you carry Golden to the hotel and call her a doctor?" Jade asked, clearly worn out.

I was about to protest but Jade knew I would. "Don't try to talk Bill out of it," Jade demanded. "Especially when I'm in _this_ kind of mood."

I just nodded. She was probably right; I couldn't walk straight right now anyway. Bill carried me to the car bridal style and told me not to fall asleep until after the doctor looked at me because I might fall into a coma. I was risking that a lot just recently.

Of course I should have figured that Godric would have already called a doctor and that one would be waiting for me at the hotel. I didn't really want to see one but it was necessary. Unfortunately, I had to stay awake for at least _sixteen_ hours or risk never waking up. As soon as those sixteen hours were over I was going to sleep until I got those sixteen hours of no rest back.

I hate doctors.

"Are you ok Golden?" Jade asked after the doctor left.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Just not looking forward to staying up that long."

"We'll stay up with you," Jade promised me, looking at Jason and Sookie as if she were daring them to object.

"We will," Sookie promised. "It'll be fun."

"Thanks guys," I smiled a little. "But I can't ask you to do that, it's bad enough that I have to and I'd feel guilty if you guys had to suffer with me."

"We'll still take rounds," Jason promised me. "We can watch you and we sort of have to, if you fall asleep by accident we have to be able to wake you up before you fall into a coma."

"Jason's right," Sookie stated. "We can't risk you falling into a coma after almost losing you like that."

"How _did_ you guys get me out of that?" I couldn't help but ask. "I mean, I was dying and I could feel it. What did you guys do?"

Things got really quiet after that. Jason made an awkward stance while Sookie gave Jade an equally awkward glance. It was completely obvious that whatever they did, it was bad. Or it was at least something I wouldn't like.

"What is it, what happened?" I demanded to know.

"We'll leave you two alone," Sookie said before leaving with Jason.

"Jade, what happened?" I asked nervously, not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer if they were all acting like this.

Jade sat next to me and put her hand over mine. "I want you to know that I had no choice." _Uh oh. _"And if I had to do it all over again nothing would have changed because it was the only thing I could've done to keep you alive."

"What did you do?" I asked, trying not to freak out.

"I asked Godric to give you some of his blood and he agreed," Jade admitted. "I'm sorry but if I hadn't done it you would have died."

I let out a sigh of relief. "That's not so bad," I assured her. "I was afraid it was worse, that's alright, and at least I wasn't conscious when it happened."

"It is worse," Jade admitted. "You see, right before Godric saved your life I was tricked into thinking I had saved Eric's. He wanted to know what I was feeling for some reason and apparently he wanted me to have sexual feelings for him so he tricked me into drinking his blood."

"So, what you're saying is," I said slowly, not wanting to believe what she said. "If I drank his blood that means that he knows what I'm feeling and I might have some sexual…"

"Dreams, fantasies, etc.," Jade nodded sympathetically. "At least that's what Sookie told me happens when you ingest vampire blood."

I had a nervous breakdown. I started freaking out and the next thing I knew my head was in Jade's lap and I was trying _not_ to cry.

I didn't want Godric to be able to know my feelings when everyone else couldn't unless I really wanted them to. I took pride in being able to hide my feelings from other people. It's what made me able to sneak into the church when no one was looking and whenever I needed to hide my feelings to protect someone I could. I couldn't do that with Godric feeling what I was feeling.

If Godric knew what I was feeling there's a chance that he would find out about my power. If he found out how dark my power was his whole opinion of me might change, and I wouldn't blame him. There are times when I can't even recognize myself when I'm using my power, how can I expect someone else to be able to?

A quiet knock on the door interrupted my pity party. Godric came in, clearly feeling awkward. "I'm sorry for intruding but—"

"Thank you for saving me," I said before he could let out another word.

"It was nothing—"

"And I'm sorry that you're going to have to deal with my emotional roller coasters for however long I might be on this earth," I said, completely phased out.

"It's alright," Godric assured me. "I don't mind."

"But I do," I said shaking my head. "You saved my life and all I have to give back to you are all these feelings that don't even belong to you."

"I don't think of it like that," he assured me. "I didn't save your life because of obligation or because I thought it was something I had to do to be a good person. I did it because I wanted to save _your_ life Golden."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks Godric."

He smiled. "I'm going to give you two a minute," Jade said. "I need a minute with the Viking jackass any way."

"Try not to telekinetic him into the next century Jade," I said sarcastically.

"No promises," she stated, clearly thinking of a good way to torture him.

I chuckled as she left the room. "How was the doctor?" Godric asked politely.

"Alright…if you consider not being able to sleep for another sixteen hours a positive thing," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault, these things happen," I assured him. "Well not exactly _those_ things but…there are some things that are out of everyone's control Godric, even yours."

"I know," he said. "But I need to be able to control the things that are in my control."

He got up to leave but I had to stop him. "Godric, _this _wasn't in your control, a wacko came into your home and caused all of that destruction. A man who claimed to be a Christian but turned out to be a religious psychopath did something horrible, _not_ you."

"Maybe but if I—"

"Do you ever give yourself a break?" I asked, trying to be reassuring. "You can't hold these things over your head Godric. They aren't your fault and an eternity is a long time to hold your mistakes over your head, especially when they're not your mistakes."

"We all have to live with our mistakes Golden," Godric stated somberly.

"Mistakes are there for us to learn from, they're supposed to make us better people. We don't make mistakes so we can tear ourselves apart with them, I should know," I admitted, not looking him in the eyes.

"Golden, I doubt that—"

"Vampires aren't the only ones that are capable of doing horrible things Godric," I stated. "It might be easier for you to do horrible things but at the end of the day what we do all depends on the kind of person we are. We all make our own decisions and we all have to deal with the consequences sooner or later, whether we're vampires or humans."

He just looked at me for a minute before he finally opened his mouth. "I—"

We were interrupted when Sookie burst through the doorway. "You guys might want to come see this," she said urgently before running off, knowing we'd follow.

We followed her into one of the bedrooms where Eric was constantly trying to evade Jade's telekinesis. Every time he would get up to defend himself Jade would throw his ass into another wall. "Where the hell do you get off doing that to me?" Jade screamed before throwing him off his feet again.

"Did you think that I wouldn't get mad? That I would instantly be attracted to you and that would make everything ok?" Jade yelled angrily, waving her hands like a crazy person and tossing him everywhere around the room. "Or maybe you thought that you would be a match for me when I knew, that I was no real threat to you. If that's the case I swear to you, you have yet to feel my rage," she hissed.

Well damn, "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" right?

"Jade, calm down," I demanded.

I liked seeing Eric being thrown around and getting some of what he deserves, but I didn't like my sister acting irrationally and being so upset.

"No, he has pushed and manipulated me for the last time and I'm going to make sure he never messes with me or my family again," she stated angrily.

"I agree, what he did was completely out of line, but throwing him around like a rag doll isn't going to solve anything," I reasoned with her. "Let's just take a minute to calm down," I said, putting a hand on her wrist to stop her.

She let out a small breath and finally put her arms down. Eric jumped up and stood perfectly still; the guy was obviously dizzy from my sister tossing him around. I almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"Eric, why did you do that to Jade, you two can't stand each other so why would you want to feel her hating you all the time?" I asked, trying to be calm and rational.

"He's a control freak, that's why," she stated angrily. "He thinks we'll be connected and I'll hate him less if he can feel my emotions and if he makes me attracted to him."

Eric didn't respond; he left the room before we could blink again; clearly he wasn't good with confrontation.

"I'm going to go find him," Jade said through her teeth.

"Oh no you're not, not when you're wearing your I'm-going-to-kick-some-serious-ass face," I said.

"This isn't _that_ face this is the let's-work-it-out face."

"You don't have that face," I stated.

"I do now, it's new and I'm trying it out," she stated with the phoniest smile I've ever seen.

"Nice try," I nearly chuckled, I wasn't that naïve. "You're not leaving until the steam stops coming out of your ears and that's final."

She grumbled but finally sat down to cool off.

"Eric's a complex creature, it's sort of my fault," Godric said. "I taught him to be manipulative and calculating."

"Eric has always been himself, that's never changed and it's not going to change no matter who his maker is," I shook my head in assurance/

"She's right, if Eric's ever had a redeeming quality it's that he's never tried to be anyone else but himself, he makes his own decisions," Jade huffed out.

Another knock on the door interrupted us, Isobel. "Godric, Nan Flanagan is here to see you."

"Nan Flanagan, the vampire on TV?" I asked, a little red light going off in my head.

"Yes," Isobel answered.

"What could she want?" I asked, trying not to be worried.

"It could have something to do with the massacre Stan created," Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? What massacre? Where was I when this happened?" I asked, shocked.

"Trying not to fall into a coma," Jade stated in an almost sympathetic voice.

"I need to go," Godric said. "Please, stay here and rest, I'll take care of this," Godric told me in a defeated tone of voice.

He left the room and I couldn't help but to be worried. He didn't look worried or any of that, he looked resolved. I didn't like it. "Go with him, please," I asked Jade, letting my worry show.

"If nobody is here to watch you and you fall asleep—" Jade shook her head, worried.

"You think I could fall asleep now?" I nearly yelled, shaking my head. "I can't and I can't be there because he can read my emotions and that won't help anything."

"But Eric can read mine—"

"It's still not as bad," I stated. "I know that Godric's suicidal and if I don't make sure it doesn't happen I'll never forgive myself _if_ that happens."

"You can't save everyone Golden," Jade said sympathetically.

"I learned that the hard way once already, didn't I?" I said, demanding she not bring up horrible memories without words. "I don't need to go through that lesson twice so do this for me, please?" I pleaded softly.

She sighed. "You will listen to loud music or find someone else to make sure you don't fall asleep and then you will wait for me here." she demanded.

"Ok," I nodded.

She got up and was about to leave but she turned to look at me. "If Godric really is as suicidal as you think you might not be able to save him, you might want to prepare yourself for that," she said as a sympathetic warning.

She shut the door behind me and I plopped down on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I definitely need to find someone to make sure I stayed awake, if there was one thing I wanted to do right now it was sleep and forget all the horrible things that have happened.

That wasn't going to happen.

_**Jade's POV **_

"The things I do for that girl," I muttered as I followed Sookie and Bill to where the meeting was.

Nan was sitting in the corner with a couple of guards while Isobel and Godric sat together. Eric sat in a chair while Sookie and Bill took the other coach leaving me to stand.

"Well, now that we're all here," Nan stated, looking at me and Sookie as if we were uninvited guests "I think I can start off by saying that this whole thing has become a huge disaster."

"When you say this whole thing you mean…" I had to ask.

"I mean Godric getting himself caught by the Fellowship and then letting Stan loose to—"

"Godric didn't _let_ Stan do anything," I said defensively/ "Just because he's Sheriff doesn't mean he can move mountains and believe me, Stan's worse than a mountain, at least mountains can't talk."

"Stan is still Godric's responsibility," Nan said in an almost bored voice, as if whatever I said was irrelevant, which to her it probably was.

"Stan is responsible for himself," I said, getting pissed. "And what about the king of Texas huh, where was he when this was happening?"

"Jade," Godric said warning and imploring.

"Whatever, the whole thing's a PR disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you," Nan said, the bitch was acting as if she was center of the universe. "And where's the other one?"

"Other what?" Sookie asked.

"The other girl that's been causing all the trouble," Nan asked.

"She's recovering from a concussion," Bill stated, implying that she's never going to see her.

"And you will leave her alone," I nearly hissed. "Nothing was her fault and she's only sixteen years old."

"A sixteen year old partying with vampires?" Nan said, clearly judging. "And what's this I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant, only a rumor, I take full responsibility," Godric said, protecting Isobel.

"You're bet your ass you will," she said.

"Get over yourself, you're on TV. That doesn't make you The Queen of the Damned," I said rolling my eyes. _That Anne Rice sure wrote some amazing stories_.

"Jade," Sookie nearly hissed, shaking her head.

"What? Like everyone else isn't thinking it?" I said.

"Whatever, Sheriff you fucked up, your fired," Nan stated.

"Agreed," Godric nodded.

"What?" Eric and I said at the same time with him jumping out of his seat.

"Godric, fight back," Isobel said, almost in shock.

"Ms. Flanagan, Godric saved everyone at the church. He helped saved me from a really large rapist, things could've been way worse. You should be thanking him," Sookie said urgently.

"For what? For piss poor judgment?"

Eric jumped up on his seat and approached her, growling. I might have been the one to stop him if it wasn't for the fact that I was trying not to lunge at her myself.

"You _bitch_," I hissed. "No one else could've handled that situation better then Godric did."

"Jade," Godric stated. "It's irrelevant now; I apologize for all the harm I've caused, of all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear."

"Godric…" I didn't know what to say to make this better, I wasn't Golden.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." Nan gave him a pat on the back and got up to left.

"Godric," Eric said.

"There's nothing left to say," Godric stated, resolved.

"There's everything to say," Eric said as he looked his maker in the eye.

"I have to find my sister."

Before it's too late.

This wasn't going to end well…not by a long shot.

_**Beta's Note: Who all but me wished they were Sookie during the end of the premiere last night? I would give anything to have Eric (or Alexander Skarsgard for that matter) walk in on me undressing and telling me "You. Are. Mine." *Fans self***_

_**-DanaIsis**_

**OMG, Your such a perv, forgive my beta, she has a dirty mind…that's why I like her so much lol**

**-Redashrose**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter. This one should be even better. Now let me remind you all that I am still a lemon virgin and I have no immediate plans to change that. There for, I must leave my innocent little Golden in the hands of my amazing beta DanaIsis, in the hopes that she will remember that my character is as sweet and innocent as I am and that she needs to be gentle lol. Also, I hope that this chapter sounds realistic and not too mushy; I don't want it to sound impossible.**

**I do not own anything except my characters…let's get past the depressing part of the story and move on shall we?-Redashrose**

_**Beta's Note: Lol just to clear things up I promise I'm just very, very good at writing lemons—I'm not out acting them out or anything. I'm just as virginally innocent as Redashrose lol. My stories with lemons are just extremely vivid figments of my imagination ;) **_

_**-DanaIsis**_

**DanaIsis: Yeah, I wish I could but I can't, that part **_**was**_** yummy lol.**

** BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes: Breath girl lol, I hope this chapter doesn't make you pass out in your seat ;) **

**ShiloCoulter: Sounds great, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. **

**Kykystandler: Thanks, that means a lot, I hope you love this chapter and think it's amazing too. **

**Aandm20: Here's hoping this chapter makes you fall of ..LoVe: I have to appreciate a dirty mind since I have one too, and I would defiantly…try to resist taking advantage as long as I could lol. **

**BlueLuvsPurple: Yeah, people tend to, including me lol, thanks for thinking that it's great.**

I was sitting in my bedroom with my headphones being blasted in my ear, making it impossible for me to sleep, when my sister threw open the door.

"Golden, you were right, Godric's about to meet the sun and kill himself!" she said frantically.

I was definitely awake now.

"What!" I shrieked. "Why isn't anyone stopping him?" I jumped off of the bed.

"I think Eric is but I'm not sure if he'll be able to, Godric is his maker so if he tells him to let him die alone he won't have a choice," she said as we ran to reach the roof before it was too late.

We got to the roof to find Sookie already there as Eric was probably forced to leave. "It won't take long, not at my age," Godric stated.

"And what won't take long exactly?" I hissed.

I could feel rage taking over my body as I clutched my fists angrily. Jade could see how pissed off I was and saw it as a red flag.

"Sookie I think we had better give these two sometime alone."

"But Godric—"

"Cannot be your concern right now," she said as she grabbed her hand and half dragged her off the roof.

I hadn't taken my eyes off of Godric as he kept that mournful expression on his face. "How dare you," I nearly spat out.

"Golden—"

"I'm not finished" I said putting my hand up.

"It's bad enough that you made me come up to the roof in ducky pajamas, but to even think about killing yourself like this…what the hell is going through your head?" I asked angrily.

"Golden—"

"You weren't even going to have the decency to say goodbye to me," I said, hurt dripping through my voice. "…why?"

"I wanted to avoid _this_," he admitted. "Golden, there's no longer a place for me in this world—"

"Says who?" I asked. "You know 'thou shall not kill' yourself is a pretty big religious belief Godric, and if you already broke every other commandment then you might not want to break this one."

"I have hurt and killed a lot of people Golden, this world is better off without me," he said with clear guilt.

"Is that what this is about?" I said, my voice softening. "Godric…killing yourself isn't going to make up for what you did, it'll just make it worse."

"Well staying isn't going to make it better Golden, please just let me die in peace," he said with regret.

"No," I shook my head. "I can't I told you, didn't I? I said I would stop you and I wasn't kidding."

"Golden, this isn't your problem and nothing you can say will fix what I've done," he said sorrowfully.

I sighed. "Godric, I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone but my sister and I hope you won't say anything about this to anyone but…I was thirteen years old when I killed a man."

"What?" Godric asked, he clearly didn't see that one coming.

"I didn't mean to," I said, the memory still made me want to cry. "It was in self-defense but that doesn't change what happened."

"But how…"

"I'm a lot more dangerous and powerful then my sister and cousin Godric," I stated numbly. "My ability is one I'll never use again if I can't help it, which is why no one else but Jade knows about it… I was walking home one day by myself when a man jumped me. His hands were everywhere and I was terrified so when I grabbed him to try pushing him off of me I could see he had a horrible fear of being abused by women, it was probably the reason the guy was so sick in the head, he needed to feel powerful, to feel that he could control something for a change,"I used it against him.

I somehow made him think he was being abused all over again. He wasn't of course, but his mind couldn't take the emotional toll, he was soon on the floor dying of a heart attack. I ran off and he died there on the ground, all alone." I said, wiping away stray tears.

"That's different, he was attacking you, it was self-defense," he shook his head.

"It was…" I admitted. "But as soon as he was off of me I could have called the police or the ambulance, some part of me knew that he was dying Godric, I was just too scared to care," I shrugged.

"It's still different, you accidentally killed one man I've killed many men, women, and children," he said, his voice filled with regret and anguish.

"It still hurts," I said. "It's been four years and I can still see his face as though it was yesterday. We're all capable of doing horrible things Godric, for people like us it's easier to do those horrible things but we're capable of doing good things to," I said, stepping closer to him.

"If you die now you will never be able to make up for everything you did, you may have done a lot of horrible things once but that's not who you are anymore, how is anything or anyone else going to see that if you just give up? And what if you're right and the world is better off without anyone that's ever killed someone, does that mean I should give up too?" I asked, my voice getting small.

"Of course not," he said. "But…"

The sun was beginning to rise. I could just see it about to set over the horizon and I knew Godric was about to burn. "Godric, the way I see it you have two choices, you can give up and yes, you can meet the sun no matter how much people want you not to, or you can keep on fighting. You don't know what the future holds or what it will mean to keep on trying but if you don't try you'll _never_ know."

I could see his resolve was starting to waver but the sun was rising and it looked as though he was still unsure. "Please Godric, don't leave us, please," I had resorted to begging, finally throwing my arms around him to try to shield him from the sun.

I waited for it to happen, for him to pry me off of him so he could meet the sun or for him to start burning and sizzling in my arms, making me feel as though I too was on fire. It didn't happen.

I had had my eyes closed without realizing it but when I had finally opened my eyes, we weren't outside anymore. I turned up to look at him and he had a sort of relieved smile on his face.

I started laughing and I hugged him again. "For a second there I thought you were really going to go through with it"

"For a second there I thought so too," he admitted.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked curiously, refusing to let go.

"I just thought you…had made a good point," he said. It sounded like he had another reason but it wasn't really my business so I didn't ask

. As long as it kept him around I really didn't care."Come on," I said, finally letting him go only to grab his hand. "Everyone will want to know that you're all right."I took him to my room, knowing that Jade and Sookie would be there.

As it turns out Isobel was there too and as soon as we got there, their mouths were hanging open in shock when they saw that I actually managed to get Godric off the roof. This was proven correct as soon as Jade started talking.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" she nearly squealed running up to give Godric a hug.

"Good to know you had a vow of confidence sis," I muttered, clearly insulted.

"You just looked so defeated," Jade said sympathetically. "I'm just glad you changed your mind."

"Me too," Sookie said, obviously happy.

"What will you do now Godric?" Isobel asked relief in her voice.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I suppose I'll just take it one night at a time for now."

"Godric?" a disbelieving voice said behind turned around to see Eric, cheeks still bloodstained from crying. I couldn't help but grin.

"You owe me big time for this one Eric," I said cheekily. "Now if you would all excuse me, the vampires need sleep and I need to swallow a pot of coffee so I can stay awake," I said, the exhaustion finally starting to take its toll on me.

"I'll help you out," Jade smiled as we left the room.

"Goodnight everyone," I said, feeling proud of myself.

"Goodnight," they replied.

"How many hours do I have left Jade?" I asked.

"Ten," she said sheepishly."You're kidding," I stated. "Nope, but well make the time go by faster, well prank call Eric, in his shocked state we could go at it for hours," she laughed maniacally.

"That would be your idea of a good time," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Did you see the expression on his face," Jade laughed.

"Priceless," I laughed too.

"And now he owes you, this is going to be _sweet_," she nearly hissed, clearly thinking of revenge.

I laughed harder. "You're never going to let him forget this are you?"

"Not if I live to be two thousand," she said, clearly feeling victorious.

The last ten hours before I slept really did fly by, everyone visited and congratulated me at what they thought was impossible. We really did try prank calling Eric…it didn't turn out well. Once we got past all the congratulations and the merriment I was finally allowed to sleep.

I hit the pillow and fell asleep like a rock, that's when things went bad…depending on how you look at it.

_I could feel the hands on me—his hands. They were groping me so sensuously and I didn't want it to stop. I was lying on my side, he was behind me. Our bodies molded together as he continued planting kisses on the length of my neck. His hand was rubbing the skin of my thigh—slowly making its way up the curve of my rump, the flat of my tummy, kneading the side of my breasts, until he could reach a hand to turn my face towards his._

"_Oh Godric…" I moaned out before his lips parted from the smile they were in and he planted those two sumptuous lips on my own, kissing them hard and deep as I felt him turn my body to lie underneath his own._

_I gripped his arms as the kiss deepened. His mouth was moving fast against mine, his words mumbling sweet nothings as they placed heated, wet kisses down my jawline, my neck, my collarbone…he stopped and looked at me with those grey-green eyes of his._

"_You don't mind do you?" he said, his hands going to my bra clad breasts._

"_Of course not," I breathed out breathlessly, wanting him to do any and everything he wanted to me. "I'm yours remember?"_

_He smirked at that, his fangs extracting as he lowered his mouth towards me. His fingers working on the hook in the back of my bra, my body arching at both his lips on my skin and to let him easily remove the pink lace fabric. As soon as he had the bra off his fangs had penetrated my skin and he was sucking on my blood. His hands were massaging my naked breasts—teasing my nipple and squeezing the flesh of them._

"_Oh God…" I don't think I wanted this to end. I moaned out as I felt his fingers trail down to slide my panties off of my thighs. I helped him out in the process, sashaying and wiggling my hips and legs to get them down for him. I can't believe this was finally happening. I was about to finally make love to someone I not only trusted and cared about, but to someone I was really in love with. Godric and I had been through so much together in this Dallas fiasco—and now that things had cooled down, this was finally happening._

"_I love you," I whispered in his ear as I drew my fingers up the muscles in his back. He stopped to look at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips._

"_I love you," he said, kissing me once in a deep and fiery passion. Tracing the kiss all the way down my body—my neck, valley between my breasts, over my abdomen, my pelvic bones, finally to the place between my legs where he paused to look up at me for permission. I frantically nodded my head up and down, giving him the go ahead. I wanted this badly and I wanted this from him._

_As soon as he saw my nod, he kissed the insides of my thighs, slowly dragging out the movements to the mound of flesh between my legs. I inhaled sharply when I felt his tongue on me in that spot. It was a feeling I had never felt before, the foreign ministration was pleasantly pleasurable to me. My knees rose as he parted my lower lips with his fingers, exposing me to him—I had my eyes closed the entire time that I hadn't noticed him watching what he was doing to me when I finally opened my eyes. He smirked and stroked me deeper with his tongue._

"_Oh—God…do that again," I said, moaning out as he did indeed do that again, this time increasing the pace. His hands were teasing the skin of my thighs and legs, he had wrapped them under the knee, pulling them wide and massaging the skin of my body._

_His tongue had begun swirling inside of me in ways that I had never knew could possibly cause so much pleasure to a person. When I heard the stories from the few friends I've had in life I just assumed they were exaggerating…they were not exaggerating in anyway at all. His thumb was pressed hard against that nub that was causing all the loud moans and screams to emit from me right now. There was a new feeling in the pit of my stomach—something even more_ _extrinsic than the first. The pressure that was building in the chasm of my abdomen, heightened my breathing, increased my panting, and made me grip and intertwine my fingers into Godric's hand._

_He was growling and the vibrations only enhanced the feeling of his tongue in me. That pressure in me was building higher and higher to the point where I felt I would explode. And just as I thought I was at my peak—the feeling was gone. Just like that._

_I opened my eyes to see him hovering above me. "I don't want you to experience your first orgasm that way…are you ready? He said to me, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I hadn't even realized that I could feel the length of him on my inner thigh._

"_I'm ready Godric," I said to him, bringing my head up to kiss his lips. My fingers gripping the side of his face as I felt him guide himself to my entrance. "Godric just do it, please," I said to him, breaking from the kiss momentarily. Bracing myself for whatever I would feel after this._

I woke up panting, shooting up from my bed I touched all over myself to see that I was fully clothed in the duck pajamas I was in when I went to sleep. My body was covered in a light sheen of sweat—that was almost too real to be a dream. So this is what Jade meant when I would have these "dreams."

"What. The. Fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry it took me so long to publish this everyone! I swear, I didn't mean for it to take this long. The thing is…I don't know if the words my beta broke up with me are right…it's more like she stopped calling and seeing me all together. So needless to say I'm in the market for a new beta, please let me know if you're up for the task. I hope this chapter makes up for how long you all had to wait. Again this chapter isn't beta'd but I just really wanted to give you all something, so if this chapter seems as rough as I think it is, I apologize. **

**-Redashrose**

**ShiloCoulter: I hope I didn't give you hot flashes lol, I hope you like this chapter as much as the next one, maybe better ;) **

**Kykyxstandler: I'm glad she saved Godric too, could you imagine how short this story would be if she hadn't? Lol**

**Aandm20: lol too true! I just thought it would be the bright side to a bad situation, who knows, maybe that's part of the reason he stayed, to see her in cuter pj's**

**BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes: Yeah, she was kind of in shock, her dreams aren't usually that….graphic aha, but I'm glad you liked it, I just hope you like this one just as much ;) **

**Kary2156: Ahh, thanks, I was hoping to make awesome characters lol I'm sorry for the semi long wait for update**

**TheElegantFaerie****: Sorry it took so late**

**GoddessOfVirtues****: Who can say no to sugar and cookies on top? Lol **

**stina222****: I know but she didn't exactly stop it, wouldn't want anyone to know how deadly she actually is now would we ;) **

**EvilBlueAngel****: Thank you! It means a lot that you think so much of my story, I hope I can keep it up**

**SilverDragon13****: Sorry this came so late, hope it's worth it though **

I hate my life; I can't even get a break from reality in my dream state. If I had known that this was what my sister meant when she said fantasies I would've killed her, screw the crying. I'm not mature enough for this; I can't handle dreaming about Godric like that on a nightly basses. Heck, with all the stuff I learn in my dream I could become a porn star without having any actual sex.

Ok that was going a little far but I was freaking out here.

"Are you ok Golden?" my sister rushed in here, worried

"I am never going to forgive you for this" I stated, clearly pissed

"What?" she asked, now clearly confused

"Why didn't you just let me die or something?" I was losing it

"Whoa, what would make you say that?" she asked, growing concerned

"I had the most upsetting, nerve wracking dream ever and it's entirely your fault" I screeched

"What did I….O, you dreamt about Godric didn't you?" she asked, becoming amused as she sat next to me and crossed her legs in amusment

"Yes I did" I said in a mocking voice "If that's just a taste of what's to come I think I'd rather be six feet under"

"Don't say that" she said, clearly amused now

"Are you mocking me? I know you're not mocking me, this is serious!" I hissed

"It could be worse, I know if I had to pick between fantasizing about Godric-"

"You are _not_ using that argument" I scoffed "Besides, if I'm having these kinds of fantasies imagine how it's going to be for you, the one who supposedly has experience, how's it going to be for you when _you'_re having dreams about _Eric_"

If I had x-ray vision I could have seen her blood run cold.

"This sucks" she said, bummed now

I sighed "I'm sorry for taking my freak out on you but I don't know how to handle this"

"I don't think either of us know but look at it this way" she said comfortingly "Godric gave you his blood to help save your life, Eric tricked me into drinking his blood to help himself, the asshole" she said, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand like she wished it was Eric's head

"That's a good point" I said feeling a little better until I realized I had to tell Jade what had happened "Jade, to save Godric I had to tell him the time I killed someone…and about my power" I said awkwardly

"You what?!" she asked, shocked

"I didn't see any other way" I shrugged

"Golden, Sookie doesn't even know about your power, you've only known Godric for a few days. What were you thinking?" She asked, starting to freak out herself

"I couldn't think of any other way at the time" I admitted "He saved my life I had to at least try to return the favor"

"What if he tells someone?" she asked, worried

"I don't think he will" I answered honestly "I think he has other things to worry about right now…and I think Godric's a good guy"

"Well, I know you wouldn't tell anyone you didn't trust completely but I can't help but wonder if that's you or your teen hormones talking" she teased

"When did I ever have the chance to be a teenager" I rebutted

She sighed "that's true, I'm really sorry about that sis"

"It's not your fault Jade, it's just bad luck that I got this power" I tried to shrug as though it didn't really matter

"It's more than that, if you had a normal childhood you would be ogling Godric like every other teenage girl-"

"If I was like every other teenager Godric would've meet the sun last night" I said, clearly proud of myself for saving him

For once I was actually glade that I wasn't like every other teenage girl.

"Your teenage hormones are showing" Jade laughed

"O shut up" I started turning red

"Golden..." my sister had a weird expression on her face "Do you have feelings for Godric?"

"What?" I was really turning red now "No…I mean of course I like Godric as a person…"

"Yeah uh huh, and the fact that he has a nice ass has nothing to do with it?" she grinned

"I can't believe you just said that" I said, embarrassed "Not everything is about physical attraction you know, I'm starting to think your worse than Eric"

"Is that supposed to be a joke" she scoffed, offended

I laughed "No"

"Well I'll have you know I am nothing like Eric, I'm not just talking about the fact that I don't have fangs either" she said somewhat cockily

"I know" I assured her

"Is everything ok in here?" Sookie came in

"Were fine" I assured her "Listen Sookie…there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I haven't told you because I knew it would put you in danger if you knew but I think you deserve to know" I said, feeling a little scared

"What is it Golden?" she asked, coming to sit down and put her arms around me

"I have an ability too, it's not something I'm proud of having, I've always worried about what you would think" I was becoming nervous

"You know I'll accept you no matter what" she said, falling into a state of shock

"I used my power to kill a man when I was thirteen" I blurted out

"What?!" she asked, shocked, jumping off the bed and away with me

"I didn't mean to, I've regretted doing it. He was attacking me and I was scared-" I jumped up, pleading for her to understand with my eyes

"Hold up, wait a second Golden, what is this power of yours?" she asked, still shocked

"I can make people relive their worst fears" I said, ashamed "when the man attacked me I made him relive all the times he was beaten and he died of a heart attack"

I couldn't look at her; I couldn't see the expression on her face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before?" she asked, half concerned half angry

"What was I going to say? 'Hey Sookie, I just wanted to let you know I accidently killed a guy by using my psychotic mind powers?'" I shook my head "That wouldn't have gone well"

"Neither is this" Sookie started freaking out "I mean come on, you suddenly tell me this after we nearly get killed that you have experience killing a man!"

"It was an accident!" I said defensively

"And now I find out your able to make people relive their worst fears!"

"It's not like I choose to have this power Sookie, I'd get rid of it if I could" I said, getting angry

"You lied about it too!"

"I couldn't tell anyone Sookie do you know how much danger you would've been in if you would have known" I asked angrily

"That's not the point-"

"Your right, it's not! The truth is I knew I couldn't tell you because I knew you would act just like anyone else would!" I yelled

"Hey, telling me this late in life was your mistake-"

"No, the mistake was thinking I could trust you at all!" I yelled

"Can I get a word in?" Jade asked awkwardly

"NO!" we both screamed

"Why would you even want to tell me Golden, I mean you've only been living in_ my_ house, under _my_ care-"

"O please, when have you ever played babysitter, you've been too busy banging the vampire next door!" I yelled

"O this just got ugly" Jade said nervously

"Excuse me! I've been doing everything while you've been playing miss daisy!"

"I'm playing miss daisy, the only reason you got attacked by that vampire harlot is because she knew she could take advantage of your defenseless mind reading ass. Maybe if you had a real talent you wouldn't have to have everyone come save your bony ass!" There it is, word vomit

"Well at least I can use my ability without worrying about blowing someone's brain up!" she screeched

"O God" Jade said, her eyes nearly bugging out

She could have plunged a knife through my chest and it would've hurt less. "I cannot believe you just said that to me" I stated, clearly hurt

"Well…" Sookie said, clearly she couldn't believe she just said that either

"Get out" I demanded, I felt like I was choking on my own voice

"Golden-"

"JUST GO! Now" I demanded, trying not to cry as I shoved her out the door

"Golden-"Jade tried saying

"Just leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone" I said before plopping onto the bed, dismissing her

As soon as I heard Jade shut the door I started crying. I couldn't help it, if there was one person other than my sister I thought would understand this, it was Sookie. Unfortunately, she reacted exactly how I'd hoped she wouldn't react. It was a nightmare come true.

A sudden knock on my door interrupted my pity party. "I don't want to talk to any living being right now!" I nearly spat

"Well it's a good thing I am not living I suppose" I could guess who that voice was

I opened the door in shock "Godric…What…"

"Your sister didn't think you would talk to anyone else and I could feel how sad you were…"

Ok, that didn't make me feel even sorrier for myself "Thanks Godric" I said dully "but I'm fine"

"Golden, I can feel that you're not fine…are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked, he really sounded concerned

"Yes…No…I honestly don't know" I admitted, embarrassed

How could I talk to this guy when I just dreamt about him getting me naked not very long ago?

"Golden, you helped me when I needed it the most, please, let me help you now" he said

"Godric, I was just returning the favor-"

"I'm not talking about my attempted suicide; although that's also something" he said almost sheepishly "I'm talking about everything that lead up to the suicide"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"May I come in?" he asked

I couldn't think of anything good to say so I opened the door to let him in. I am such an idiot sometimes. "Is everything ok? I mean, I know it must be hard…not being the sheriff anymore" I said sympathetic

"I'm not worrying about that right now" he stated

"What?" I asked, I was really confused, then again I couldn't look at him without going back to that dream

_Get your mind out of the gutter._

"Golden, when I started feeling remorse about the things I had done I started to become an emotional wave of destruction. I just couldn't handle all the horrible things I had done. I'm ashamed to admit I basically became a walking zombie that tried to make up for everything by avoiding people"

"Ever watched _Angel_?" I asked, amused despite myself

"What? He asked, confused

"Never mind" I stated, getting embarrassed all over again, what a stupid question

"The point is, I don't want that happening to you, I mean, I'm not quite sure if you handled what happened to the man you killed-"

"I handled it" I admitted "Just not as well as you did"

"It's interesting isn't it? Watching it and doing it….the feeling is completely different" he said remorsefully

"Yes" I said

I was starting to feel better about the whole situation. As awful as it might sound, it was nice talking to someone who understood what I was feeling. It was kind of like some weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Having someone else that I knew truly regretting what they did, it made it easier somehow.

"I mean, you never even think of it as killing someone, at least I didn't at the time. I was just glade that I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, he scared me so much. Of course when I actually let what I had done sink in I became an emotional wreck. I couldn't even see a therapist about it because we kept traveling from place to place" Letting it out was a real relief

"Why did you have to travel if I may ask?" he asked curiously

"Different reasons" I tried to shrug indifferently

"Well, if it means anything, I think you have done incredibly well given the life you've had to live" he said soothingly

"Yeah, I guess I could have turned out a lot worse and for the record, so could you" I said, sitting down next to him

"I suppose" he smiled weakly

"Godric" I asked slowly "If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do now that you're not the sheriff anymore?" I asked curiously

"I'm not sure, I may simply have to lay low awhile until the heat dies down" he shrugged "And what are you going to do now that your mission in Texas is over?" he asked, just as curious

"I'm not sure either, were probably going to have to move again" I said, I wonder if I sounded as depressed as I felt

"I'm sorry" Godric said sympathetically "It must be hard, never having roots anywhere"

"You get used to it" I sighed

"Don't worry; these things can have a way of working themselves out in the end" he said comfortingly

"I hope your right" I couldn't help but sigh again

**Jayden's POV-**

I had to let Godric talk to my sister; I knew she couldn't talk to me right now. I had always made it clear that I didn't like the fact that Sookie didn't know Golden's secret but now I wish we had both kept our mouths shut. I couldn't have guessed how much Sookie would disapprove of everything that Golden was but love wasn't supposed to be conditional. Sure, Golden was potentially dangerous but a gun in someone's hand was dangerous too.

I went to Sookie's room, mad as hell. She was there with Bill but at that moment I couldn't care less. "How dare you!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me "Do you have any idea how much it took for her to admit that?"

"It's not like she gave me the chance to prepare!" She said defensively

"Prepare for what?" Bill asked, confused and slightly shocked

"Bill, I'm sorry but this is a family matter, can you give us a few minutes?" I asked as politely as I could considering that my voice was nearly shaking with anger

"Of course" Bill said before leaving, concern in his voice

As soon as he shut the door I got to hissing "What on earth possessed you, what gave you the idea that you could talk to her like that?"

"I was in shock" she admitted "I always thought of her as a sweet, innocent girl that we needed to protect but _surprise _she already has experience killing a man"

"It's not like she meant to do it, he was trying to rape her for God's sake, it was self-defense" I said, not believing what I was hearing

"I just know why you two couldn't be honest with me" she said, taking an even more defensive stance, folding her arms across her chest

"Play that little scene you just created in your head Sookie and then try asking me that again" I said, finally getting to the point where I was talking down to her "You have this habit of jumping to conclusions about people, which isn't always such a good thing, as you just proved"

She was running out of defenses and she knew it "Is that why you two have been moving all over the place all the time?" she asked, her voice getting softer

"You think she's been killing people all the time?" I asked, about to explode "Well guess what Sookie, she only killed one person and she hasn't so much as considered using her power again"

Sookie started relaxing her stance; she was really starting to look guilty "I messed up didn't I?"

"NO, really?" I asked with heavy sarcasm

"But if you guys haven't been moving around because of that, why have you moved around so much?" she asked

"That's something you can ask Golden when you're apologizing" I stated, opening the door and pointing out of it with an obvious 'go now' gesture.

She left the room guiltily and I followed her to Golden's room.

**Golden's POV- **

You would think that talking to a super-hot vampire who you had recently fantasized about would be difficult or at least awkward. It was surprisingly easy, we talked about the places we've been over the years, I'd never thought I'd meet someone who's seen more places than I've been until I met Godric, and what they used to look like compared to how they looked now.

Unfortunately, it seems as though the universe is sending me a sign with the way everyone keeps interrupting my alone time with Godric. "Come in" I said with barely concealed irritation

Sookie opened the door with a shy look on her face, that look became one of surprise as she saw Godric with me, sitting on the same bed. "Um, am I interrupting something?" she asked with slight suspicion

Yes! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take up all of your cousin's time Miss. Stackhouse" Godric said

Really, why didn't you? "It's alright, I can come back" she offered

"No it's quite alright, I should leave anyway, I need to speak to Eric" he said before getting up

"I'll see you soon?" I questioned, I really wanted him to stick around longer

"If that's what you wish" he said with a small amount of surprise and shyness

"I'll see you soon" I confirmed with a smile before he left

Sookie didn't speak again until Godric was out of her sight "About that…" she said referring to Godric with confusion and hesitation in her voice

"What do you want Sookie?" I asked rudely

Yeah, like I was going to have her lecture me on my nonexistent love life when she's the one shacking up with the vampire, please.

"I came to apologize, I shouldn't have over reacted like that" she said quietly

"I thought that if anyone would be able to understand having a power they don't want it was you Sookie" I said, not holding back how hurt I was "You really let me down"

"I know" she said, ashamed "But it really came as a shock, I've known you your entire life and I had no idea"

I sighed; Sookie was one of the few family members I had. I really couldn't stay mad at her forever "I guessed I should have told you a lot sooner, I was just scared and I was so young-"

"I should have been more understanding, I didn't even want to hear you out" she sat down on the bed "You and Jade had every right to be mad at me"

"Good thing you gave us permission" Jade said sarcastically "I never would've lived with myself otherwise" obviously Jade wasn't as forgiving as I was

Sookie sighed "Look, I know it's gonna take you both time to really forgive me but if it means anything, I'm not going to tell anybody about this, not Bill or anybody else without your permission" Sookie said and a breath I hadn't known I was holding was released

It wasn't that I didn't trust Bill, I trusted him with my cousin's life but…Something in me wasn't ready to tell him. I had this nagging worry that Sookie might feel the need to tell Bill since they're practically an old married couple. "Thanks Sookie"

"Well, now that everything is falling into place, how's about some breakfast?" Jade said enthusiastically

"Wait there's still something I don't understand" Sookie said hesitantly

"What?" I asked

"Why have you two been moving around so much?" Sookie asked "Is it because of what happened to your parents? I mean you two have never really explained that"

I exchanged a look with Jade, were we really ready to tell her this? "Are you sure you're ready for two bombshells in one night?" I asked gently

"We might as well go for broke" Sookie shrugged

I looked at Jade and she nodded at me to continue. "Well, you're partially right, we do move around because of what happened at the house fire" I said slowly

"Did it all just get to be too much for you? I mean you guys never talked about it, you never went to a therapist" Sookie asked, growing concerned

"We never had the chance; you remember when we told you that both of our parents died in the fire?" Jade asked

"Yeah"

"Well that's not true" I admitted, "Our dad made it"

"What, how?!" Sookie asked, shocked

"He's the one who started the fire"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Y'all! I am so sorry I haven't gotten all of this stuff out sooner, my computer broke down and all my documents were lost! I had to wait weeks for it to get fixed and then stupid school got in the way, just sucks. I'm sorry this chapter's so short but I was sick of making you guys wait. Hope you enjoy it, promise the next one won't take as long **

**-Redashrose **

**P.S I can't go much further with this story until I find a Beta. See she wrote the lemons and I did the rest so if anyone's willing to help me with that please message me**

**Kary2156****- Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update, hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Cooky Crumbla- I aim to please!**

**Kykyxstandler****-Yes he is isn't he and you'll have to read to find out ;)**

**ThePhantomismyLove****- Don't worry, I'll never stop writing**

**WRose****- Ok**

**SilverDragon13****- That's alright, gets in the way all the time lol **

**Heather-Thanks, I hope you'll like this chapter too**

**lunabloodmoon666****- Mean doesn't begin to cover it, you'll see**

**Neko of despair****-It's very true, he wouldn't and I know that Eric wouldn't do that, it's just he was already feeling sick from Jade tossing him around so much and he knew she'd get worse if he told her why lol. I'll go into detail this chapter**

**Veyrona****- Ah, thanks, I'm sorry it took so long**

**Lilrobo02****-I'm glad you like it!**

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, did you just say your dad started the fire?" Sookie asked, in shock

"You heard correctly" Jade said "he started the fire. You knew that our parents got a divorce but you never knew why."

"Ok, why did they get divorced?" she asked, looking at us with confusion and shock

"I was five when I first moved a vase with my mind" Jade explained "Our mom was terrified but dad was thrilled. What mom didn't know was that dad had his own ability; his was the touch of death. He could torture or even kill someone with his hand. Mom thought he worked with the police as an investigator but he was more like a crooked cop. He helped me control my powers. I thought we were bounding, mom thought he was helping, but what neither of us knew was that he had a much darker plan in mind."

"Things were weirder with Jade's ability but dad wasn't going to try anything. He had this big idea but Jade's telekinesis wasn't going to be enough to start anything. Things were fine…until I was born" I admitted, guilt creeping back up

"Golden, you can't blame yourself. He would've done something eventually whether you were born the way you are or not" Jade tried to assure me

"But it wouldn't have been then" I said "I was only three, I couldn't hurt people with their worst fears but I knew what they were, dad's plan now had potential" I had to resist shivering

"Later that week after he discovered Golden's power he told mom his idea" Jade said, unable to withhold a shiver

"Dad wanted to put us on top" I explained "He already knew about vampires and how powerful they were, how they operated. He wanted us to be on top of the food chain, to rule humanity. We didn't need humans the way vampires did, the vampires never really tried to rule because they needed the humans to survive, they needed our blood, we don't."

"Dad saw this as an opportunity"

"But mom was horrified" I said "She didn't want us to be a part of some twisted power struggle and she was horrified that dad would use us that way. That was the day she found out who he really was and what he was capable of. She kicked him out of the house and told him she was fighting for full custody"

"If your dad was so deadly, why didn't he kill her?" Sookie asked, confused

"We don't know for sure" I admitted "Maybe it was because he thought he would get his way with or without her"

"Maybe he did love her, just a little, in his own way" Jade said quietly, I could tell she wanted to believe it

"People like him aren't capable of love Jade" I stated "And it didn't matter anyway. It wasn't long after mom won custody of us and filed for a restraining order that he started a house fire."

"Are you serious" Sookie asked, her eyes getting impossibly wider

"Yes, I saw him outside when the fire started and screamed, mom came to find me but something near the hallway exploded, she died on impact" Jade said quietly

"We ran outside, I thought dad was going to catch us for sure" I admitted "But I used my powers on him and we ran…Fortunately…Or unfortunately depending on how you look at it my powers were still new so I didn't kill him"

"So you escaped your dad and ran" Sookie said

"And we've been running ever since" Jade said "Every Christmas we missed, every birthday and moment in your lives worth mentioning, we didn't mean to miss them Sookie"

"You're the only relatives dad doesn't know about but if he were to find out we had any family left you and Jason would become the target. We couldn't let that happen" I stated

"All this time…I thought you guys were just traveling, escaping childhood issues or whatever" Sookie said, shaking her head in disbelief

"Well you got the second part right" Jade said with a shrug

"Well does anyone else know about your dad?" Sookie asked

"No one but you, dad never corrected us when we tricked people into thinking he died, he doesn't want to be found" Jade said in a way that made me want to shiver

"What if we can find a way to get rid of him?" Sookie asked hopefully "What if Bill or maybe even Eric could help-"

"O yeah 'cause getting vampires involved in things has always been helpful before" Jade stated with a big role of her eyes

"Jade!" I nearly yelled

I understood that she was pissed at Eric, hell I can't remember a time when I wasn't pissed at Eric, but bad mouthing vampires in a vampire hotel probably wasn't the smartest idea.

"Jade I know this is hard but you two can't run forever" Sookie said, determination rising in her voice "You've got to face this guy"

"Maybe you wouldn't be saying that quickly if you'd watched your father burn your house down with your mother inside" Jade said before leaving the room

"Jade-" Sookie managed to get out before Jade slammed the door

"She's just having a hard time with someone besides me knowing what happened" I explained, patting her back

"I just don't want you guys to go anywhere" she said sadly

"I don't want to either" I admitted "but I know Jade, she's not going to want anyone else to be involved because she won't want anyone else to be in danger and…I'm not comfortable with the idea of anybody else getting involved either to be honest" I said slowly

"Ok, so what happens next Golden?" Sookie asked "Are you guys going to just run off again in the middle of the night" What about Godric? What about Eric, you think that after feeding her his blood he's just going to let her go?"

"A) why has everybody been bringing Godric up like this lately? And B) that's just going to give Jade another reason to leave, in case you've forgotten she hates Eric and feeding her his blood made those feelings stronger"

"That's true but if she's gone he's just going to hunt her down and you know he's going to be a lot better at it then your dad"

"That's true" I had to agree "But really, how much can he do, he can't be away from Louisiana for too long, he's sheriff"

"Maybe but still, what about Godric?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked, instantly on the defensive

"You saved his life Golden; can you honestly tell me that there might not be something between you two?" Sookie asked, folding her arms across her chest

"I'll miss him" I had to admit "And I don't like the idea of running away from him but it's easier this way…especially since I'll have to wait for his blood to be out of my system before I can look him in the eye" I admitted, nearly shivering at the idea of another sex dream that I knew was inevitably coming

"O yeah…the sex dreams…how are they coming" she asked curiously, scooting closer

"Let's just say that if dream Godric is anything like real Godric I'm going to need a really big shovel" I stated before getting up to go find Jade

"Why?"

"Cause I'll be in deep shit" I admitted before shutting the door

I went out to get some fresh air and stepped outside the hotel. All this information was like a weight on top of my head, getting heavier. I wondered how long it would be before it crushed me. "You shouldn't be out here" I didn't have to turn around to know who it was "There are still members of the fellowship out there"

"Good evening to you too Godric, I thought they taught etiquette in 1865" I turned to look at him and gave a small smile

"My apologies, I could feel your sorrow" he said honestly and I turned away again "I wanted to check on you"

"That's sweet" I said softly "But it's just a little family drama is all"

"If it means anything" he said, walking until he was next to me and we were both looking into the horizon "I haven't had any family besides Eric in a long time and I think I'd miss them if I remembered much about them at all"

"Well you can join up with mine anytime, I could use someone on my side" I said as a joke to make the moment better

He smiled and I felt accomplished "I might take you up on that" he said and we became quite again

After a brief pause I felt the need to ask "Godric, if you don't mind my asking, what will you do now that you're not sheriff anymore? Will you come back with Eric? I know he could probably use the help at Fangtasia and…well to be frank, someone needs to keep that boy in check"

Godric chuckled a little "O, I doubt it. Like Sookie said, even if I interfere Eric…Eric's pretty much himself"

"Like when he tricks girls into drinking his blood?" I asked before realizing what I said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that

"It's true"

"But he's your sire"

"And she's your sister" he said with sympathy "It won't be easy for her…the bond…all the dreams" he said and I had to look away

_Dreams. _Not quite what I'd call them. "Yeah, I can guess"

"Golden" he said in a way that made me look at him "I'm sorry for what happened, I can't imagine what it must be like knowing that I'll know what you're feeling…knowing that you'll have to dream about me for some time-"

"How long is some time?" I asked

"It varies" he answered honestly, "Depending on how strong the bond is"

"How strong the bond is?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer

"If there's a connection between the two people who share the blood it can take weeks" he said, even though his town was neutral I could tell it was more an admittance

"Weeks" I choked out "What will I tell Jade?" I added, not wanting to tell Godric I was afraid it could last weeks for me too

"I didn't know there was a strong bond between them…" he said

"You couldn't tell" I said sarcastically "I mean she did throw them across the room" I said making us both laugh a little "But honestly, I don't know what's going on between Jade and Eric"

"People seem to become more complicated as time goes on" Godric stated

"Yes, I imagine they do" I said, knowing it was true "But you didn't answer the question" I said, finally looking him in the eye "Will you come back with us?"

He didn't answer for a minute "I don't know"

"Godric, I know you'll think this is just the blood bond thing talking but…I want you to come back with us"

"It is the blood bond" he said without a second of hesitation "And if you're worried that I will try and kill myself again-"

"A little" I didn't want to lie to him "But more than that, I want to give you something and I can't do it here, I have to go home to my family"

"And what did you want to give me?" he asked curiously

"Hope" I said bluntly "For yourself, for your kind"

"Golden-"

"Please" I said before he could rebuttal "come with me, let me try to save you"

"And why would you do that?" he asked curious, yet touched

"Because it's no less than what you did for me" I said "Maybe our meeting was fate"

"Forgive me but I'm not one to believe in fate anymore" he said before he started walking back to the hotel, I could tell he expected me to follow "I will consider going back, I know it would please Eric"

"Thank you"

"But I should warn you" he said, turning around so fast I jumped "The bond between us might get stronger if we have more contact with each other"

I said the first thing that came to mind "Some risks are worth taking" I said, trying to sound like what I said wasn't a big deal

"I'm not too sure about that but common, we should go inside" he said and I followed him back into the building

What have you gotten yourself into Golden?


End file.
